Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss
Summary: 1976, les parents de Harry sont en sixième année. Et ils sont très, mais alors très loin d'imaginer qu'un jour ils seront les parents de Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Note des auteurs (whaaaaa !) : Bon alors je suis surexcitée à l'idée de poster ce début de fic, et je voulais vous prévenir : le début de ce prologue est l'exacte reproduction d'un extrait du tome 5, mais la fin du prologue a été écrite par nous. Donc lisez jusqu'au bout. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

Titre :  Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Auteur : Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss !

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.R., rien n'est à nous, sauf ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R., C'est-à-dire ce que vous n'avez jamais vu dans les livres ou dans les films de HP.

Spoiler : Tome 5 (en partie)

Résum : 1976, les parents de Harry sont en 6è année. Et ils sont très, mais alors vraiment très loin d'imaginer qu'un jour ils seront les parents de Harry.

Remarque : Dans cette fic, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mentionné. Il existe (malheureusement), mais il ne sert à rien.

Prologue : 

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire … Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR ! 

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Evans ! lui cria James. EVANS ! 

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien …

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu en l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? demanda James, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Laisse tomber, Jamesie, Mac Gonagall va arriver dans environ … 30 secondes et 6 dixièmes, je dirais, déclara Remus.

- Si tu le dis … soupira James. Prenant son ami au pied de la lettre, il baissa sa baguette, laissant Rogue retomber lamentablement sur le sol dur du parc. Indifférent aux menaces étouffées du Serpentard (« Je te revaudrai ça, Potter !! »), James rejoignit Remus et Sirius qui l'attendaient.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le parc, ignorant les commentaires admiratifs que lançaient la plupart des élèves sur leur passage. Les Maraudeurs étaient les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard, tout le monde les admirait et les enviait, excepté les Serpentard, bien entendu. Eux, en revanche, étaient détestés mais craints, et personne ne s'opposait à eux, sauf évidemment les Maraudeurs. 

Sirius et Remus discutaient à présent des récents exploits de Gryffondor durant le dernier match de Quidditch. Comme chaque année, les Lions avaient remporté la coupe grâce aux talents conjugués de tous leurs joueurs. James surtout, qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur, avait été particulièrement acclamé lors du dernier match contre Serdaigle. Il avait capturé le Vif au bout de seulement 15 minutes, alors que Gryffondor menait déjà 70 à 20. L'équipe de Serdaigle était pourtant loin d'être mauvaise, la ravissante attrapeuse Lola Cambridge faisant sa plus grande fierté, mais les Gryffondor étaient réellement excellents. C'était en tout cas la thèse que soutenait Sirius contre Remus, qui lui affirmait que les poursuiveurs avaient eu la chance de passer inaperçus alors qu'ils avaient commis beaucoup de fautes. 

- Mais enfin, Rem', je te jure que cette manoeuvre EST réglementaire ! dit Sirius.

- Bien sûr, et d'être un Animagus non déclaré, c'est réglementaire aussi ? répondit Remus avec un sourire. 

Sirius poussa un grognement.

James, lui, n'écoutait pas la conversation de ses deux amis. Il jouait toujours avec le Vif d'or, mais ses pensées restaient concentrées sur les paroles de Lily Evans. __

Fin du prologue.


	2. Hogwarts, sweet Hogwarts

Titre : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Auteur : Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss !

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.R., rien n'est à nous, sauf ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R., C'est-à-dire ce que vous n'avez jamais vu dans les livres ou dans les films de HP.

Spoiler : Tome 4, avec quelques allusions au tome 5

Remarque : Dans cette fic, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mentionné. Il existe (malheureusement), mais il ne sert à rien.

Chapitre 1 :

James arriva tout essoufflé sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Derrière lui Sirius, les joues rouges, respirait fortement.

- Ah ! vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Remus en les voyant. Vous faites bien d'arriver, le train est sur le point de partir.

James inspira profondément et répondit :

- On a dû revenir à la maison en urgence. Sirius avait oublié son balai.

- Tes parents n'auraient pas pu vous l'envoyer ? 

- Tu vois Blueberry transporter un Nimbus 1500 ?

Blueberry, le hibou des Potter, était un oiseau de taille moyenne, pour qui un balai était effectivement trop lourd.

- Et alors ? s'étonna Remus. Il y a bien des Grand Ducs à la poste du Chemin de Traverse, ils auraient pu en utiliser un.

- Impossible, j'en ai besoin tout de suite, déclara Sirius, le souffle court.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes t'entraîner dans les couloirs du train peut-être ?

- Exactement, répondit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et voilà Rem', tu viens encore de lui donner une mauvaise idée, soupira James, l'air faussement ennuyé.

Le sifflement du train les rappela à l'ordre. Ils montèrent à bord, s'installèrent dans le compartiment que Remus leur avait réservé, et laissèrent le jeune loup-garou monter leurs valises dans le filet à bagages.

- Pfff, et dire que j'avais espéré que cette année, vous auriez appris à porter vos valises. Je suis vraiment trop bon.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, mon p'tit loup, répondit Sirius.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le p'tit loup ? 

Remus s'était finalement rassis et fixait son ami d'un air menaçant. James éclata de rire devant la mine paniquée de Sirius. Le jeune homme était très musclé, mais Remus l'avait souvent jeté à terre sans le moindre problème.

- C'est pas juste, gémit Sirius, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, moi.

- On échange quand tu veux.

- Oups, désolé mon p'tit loup ...

L'instant d'après, le « p'tit loup » avait cloué son ami au sol. Hurlant de rire, James dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber à terre. Enfin, il se calma, et entama enfin une vraie conversation, tout en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait cet ét ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Oserais-je te rappeler que je t'ai détaillé mes vacances dans chacune de mes lettres ? répondit celui-ci en riant.

- Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai. Tu devrais libérer Sirius, il commence à changer de couleur.

- Hein ? Oh, d'accord, dit Remus en se relevant. Dommage, je trouve que le violet lui allait bien au teint.

- Moi aussi, mais il faut le garder vivant pour la prochaine expérience, ironisa James.

Sirius, toujours allongé par terre, grogna furieusement.

- Attention, chien méchant, s'amusa Remus. Et vous, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous aviez fait ? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai reçu qu'une seule lettre de vous ? Et encore, au début du mois de juillet. 

- Euh … si je me souviens bien, ça doit être dû au fait qu'on ne t'en a pas envoyé, répondit James.

- On préférait t'exposer la situation en face, continua Sirius, qui affichait maintenant un air sombre.

Remus s'apprêtait à le questionner au sujet de la situation en question, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux jeunes filles.

La première, Kathleen McKinnon, était très sportive et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que Poursuiveuse. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et de grands yeux noirs très profonds. A côté d'elle se tenait une fille plus petite, aux yeux bleu clair et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle s'appelait Elisabeth Cameron, mais tenait absolument à se faire surnommer Lizzie. 

En les voyant entrer, Sirius s'était levé pour les accueillir d'une manière qu'il jugeait solennelle et respectueuse, c'est-à-dire en se jetant sur elles.

- Lizzie ! Kathy ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez donc survécu pendant deux mois, même sans jamais me voir ? Je crois que vous êtes bien les seules … 

- Arrête ton charme, beau brun, ricana Kathy. Le train est plein de filles qui semblent en meilleure santé qu'après avoir passé un an en ta compagnie.

- Nous deux y compris, ajouta Lizzie.

- Les filles, vous me brisez le cœur, soupira Sirius d'un air désespéré.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire, et se levèrent pour saluer les deux filles.

- Le jour où tu auras le cœur brisé, mon cher Patmol, ce sera quand tu auras perdu ton _superbe _Nimbus, mais je crains que ça ne vienne pas avant, ironisa Remus.

- Un Nimbus ? s'écria Lizzie. Tu as un _Nimbus_, Black ?

- Et pas n'importe lequel, précisa Sirius, souriant largement. Un Nimbus 1500. Authentique.

Kathleen pâlit, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Et encore, soupira James, tu ne sais pas le plus déprimant.

- Plus déprimant que de voir un Nimbus 1500 aux mains d'un Batteur comme Black ?

- Eh ! grogna l'intéressé. Je rêve ! Je suis le meilleur Batteur de cette école ! 

- Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir le coup, poursuivit Kathleen en l'ignorant.

- Le Nimbus 1500 de Sirius Black ici présent … commença James lentement.

- Allez Potter, tu nous fais mourir ! réclama Lizzie.

- … a été dédicacé par Christopher Tutshill, le batteur de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne, termina Sirius à toute vitesse, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Lizzie resta bouche bée, tandis que Kathy s'écroulait sur le sol. Remus, cependant, gardait un air suspicieux.

- C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit dans ta lettre … mais j'attends de la voir, cette fameuse signature. Si ça se trouve, t'as tout inventé, ô menteur vaniteux.

- Vaniteux, sûrement, répondit James, l'air totalement abattu. Mais pas menteur. Enfin pas cette fois. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

- Ma vie est fichue, s'exclama Kathy. Jamais je n'oserai jouer à côté de ça.

- Du moment que tu ne joues pas _contre _cette merveille qui me sert de balai, tu as peut-être une chance de survie, tu sais ?

Peu à peu, Kathy reprit des couleurs.

- Ça c'est clair, dit-elle. Si on ne gagne pas cette année, je mange le Souaffle.

- Ferais-je exprès de perdre pour assister à ce spectacle mémorable ? Sirius, assit dans la position du penseur, réfléchissait d'un air grave. 

- Un autre spectacle mémorable : Sirius Black qui réfléchit ! lui rétorqua Lizzie. Approchez, mesdames et messieurs, ça n'a pas lieu souvent !! 

Sirius prit un air outré qui fit rire tout le monde. 

- Alors ? demanda Kathy. Tu es décidé à tout saboter ?

- À la réflexion, je crois que je ne me pardonnerais jamais de rendre Rogue heureux un jour, répondit-il.

- Excellent choix, approuva James. Au fait les filles, vous avez eu les résultats de vos B.U.S.E.s ?

La question de James provoqua des réactions très différentes dans le compartiment. Kathy eut enfin un grand sourire, tandis que Lizzie se renfrogna. Remus, lui, resta indifférent. Quant à Sirius, il ne prêtait pas grande intention à la conversation, car il cherchait quelque chose dans sa valise.

- Et voilà, soupira Lizzie, malgré tous mes efforts pour détourner la conversation, il a fallu aborder ce sujet.

- Oh, dit James, réalisant que la jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas eu que des bons résultats. Je suis désolé. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler si ça t'ennuie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai. En tout cas, si je ne laisse pas Kathy en parler, je sens qu'elle va m'étrangler, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

- OK, vas-y Kathy, nous sommes tous suspendus à tes lèvres.

Kathleen, rayonnante, s'assit à côté de Sirius qui était toujours plongé dans sa valise.

- Bon, si vous insistez … mais ne venez pas m'accuser de vantardise après, c'est vous qui m'avez poussé à parler. Personnellement … 

- Et dans un mois, on pourra espérer que tu auras fini par parler ou bien tu préfères te retenir encore un peu ? la coupa Remus.

- D'accord, d'accord … bon alors je commence par quoi ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal, demanda James.

- Enchantements, implora Lizzie.

- Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Remus, interrompant la conversation. Ça fait des heures que tu fouilles ta valise. Assieds-toi, ou Miss Kate va être vexée du manque d'attention de son auditoire. Au fait, tu cherches quoi, l ?

- Ça, s'exclama Sirius, triomphant. 

Debout au milieu de toutes ses affaires, il brandit une bourse en cuir pleine d'argent. Puis il traversa le compartiment sous les regards étonnés des quatre autres et ouvrit la porte. Dehors, une femme poussant un chariot chargé de confiseries s'apprêtait à entrer.

- Mr. Black ! s'écria-t-elle, enchantée. Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

- Tout à fait, Mezzy, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant une forte somme en or. 

La femme lui donna en échange une énorme quantité de bonbons multicolores, puis referma la porte et repartit.

James passa un moment à se demander comment Sirius avait réussi à connaître l'heure exacte à laquelle la dénommée Mezzy se présenterait devant leur compartiment. Levant les yeux, il vit Lizzie et Kathy complètement écroulées de rires l'une sur l'autre.

Remus, lui, avait l'air totalement atterré par le comportement de son ami

- Sir', grogna-t-il. Est-ce que au moins tu te rends compte de la stupidité de tes actes ??

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Heureusement pour toi que ma générosité est sans limites, malgré tes viles médisances sur mon compte, répondit celui-ci en distribuant largement ses bonbons à tout le monde.

Remus soupira, et décida de changer de sujet, ou plutôt de revenir au précédent.

- Bon alors Kathy, et ces B.U.S.E.s ?

- D'accord, j'y vais. Bon, alors en DCFM et en Enchantements j'ai eu la même note.

- Oui … ? la pressa James.

- Optimal, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, nous aussi, répondit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. Mais ceux-là étaient faciles. Et en Potions ? Métamorphose ? 

- Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose en encore Optimal en Potions, poursuivit Kathy.

- Ah ? s'étonna Remus en se servant de Fizwizbiz. Nous c'était l'inverse : Optimal en Méta …

- Ça ne vous dirait pas d'abréger s'il vous plait ? l'arrêta  Lizzie. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

- Désolés, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Au fait, vous avez tous les trois eu les mêmes notes partout ? demanda Kathy après un bref moment de silence.

- Eh bien, expliqua James, étant donné qu'on est assis à côté pendant tous nos cours et qu'on fait toujours nos devoirs et nos révisions ensemble, ça me paraît presque normal.

- Oui, peut-être … acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

James, Sirius, Remus et Kathleen regardaient à présent Lizzie avec une insistance marquée. Elle, en revanche, paraissait absorbée par sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Puis, quand il ne fut plus possible de s'intéresser plus longtemps à un numéro de série, elle releva la tête et tint tête aux autres.

- Rien à faire, vous ne saurez pas mes notes, finit-elle par leur dire.

- S'il te plaaaaîîîît !!!!!! la supplia Kathleen, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur.

- Allez, vas-y, on ne se moquera pas de toi, lui jura Remus.

- Et si tu veux, proposa Sirius, tu auras même droit à trois gros bisous de la part des trois garçons les plus recherchés de toute l'école pour te consoler. C'est-à-dire Jamesie, Rem' et moi.

- Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois, remarqua Lizzie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je refuse !

- Marché conclu, donc. Allez, dis-nous tout maintenant.

- Vous me promettez que vous ne le répèterez pas ?

- Oui !

Lizzie inspira profondément et débita d'un ton morne :

- DCFM : Effort exceptionnel Enchantements : Acceptable Métamorphose : Acceptable Botanique : Acceptable, et Potions : … Piètre, acheva-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Lizzie reprit la parole.

- C'est nul, hein ? Et dire que j'aurai voulu être Guérisseuse … 

Elle eut un petit rire faux, et se mit à mordiller une mèche de ses cheveux

- Maintenant, poursuivit-elle, je ne peux même pas continuer les Potions ni la Métamorphose. Hewett et Mac Gonagall demandent au moins un Effort Exceptionnel. Je vais devoir me concentrer sur l'Etude des Runes, celle des Moldus et la Divination.

- Oh … on est désolés Lizzie, lui dit James.

- C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai la très fâcheuse manie de perdre tous mes moyens pendant mes examens.

- C'est vraiment dommage, déplora Remus. D'habitude, tu es plutôt bonne en cours.

- Eh bien si vous trouvez la personne qui m'a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie juste au mauvais moment, appelez-moi.

Elle paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse et ne cessait pas de mordre ses cheveux.

- Tu as quand même eu au moins un Optimal, non ? demanda Kathy, attristée par les malheurs de son amie.

- Oui, un seul, répondit la brune, en Etude des Runes.

Une larme apparut au coin de l'œil de Lizzie elle l'essuya rapidement mais d'autres roulèrent le long de sa joue.

- J'ai le droit à mes trois gros bisous, maintenant ? finit-elle par demander avec un minuscule sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à rire doucement, et les trois garçons se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sirius vint le premier, déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et James fit de même. Remus, cependant, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement pendant que Lizzie laissait éclater son chagrin et sanglotait sur son épaule.

James adressa un clin d'œil à Kathy et Sirius

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Lizzie s'arracha à l'étreinte de Remus. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir la porte. Dehors se tenaient les deux dernières Gryffondor de 5ème année : Lily Evans, son insigne de préfet fièrement accrochée sur sa poitrine, et Ambre Swann, sa meilleure amie. En voyant son amie le visage couvert de larmes, Lily réprima un petit cri.

- Lizzie ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton alarmée.

- Oh, trois fois rien, une histoire sans importance, répondit vaguement celle-ci. Mais entrez les filles, il doit bien rester de la place.

Lizzie s'efforça d'afficher un sourire sincère, et s'écarta pour laisser les autres Gryffondor saluer les deux filles. Comme elle, Kathy avait passé le début du voyage dans leur compartiment, elle resta donc assise, mais James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent.

- Salut Lily ! Salut Ambre ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda James.

- Oui, très bonnes, merci Potter, répondit Lily. Salut Lupin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Remus.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? les questionna Sirius. 

- Oh, rien de spécial. On s'ennuyait toutes les deux, alors on était juste venues voir si Kathleen et Lizzie avait résisté à votre compagnie, dit Ambre. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas.

Elle s'était assise entre Remus et Lizzie et regardait cette dernière d'un air perplexe.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, répondit-elle précipitamment. Et en plus ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Enfin bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, faites comme chez vous, il y a plein de bonbons.

- Eh ! grogna Sirius. Ce sont _mes _bonbons, je te signale !

- Radin ! Il y en a des centaines, remarqua Lily en se servant abondamment de Fondants du Chaudron.

- Oh, d'accord, allez-y se résigna le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour deux beautés comme vous …

- Pfff … soupira Ambre, moitié amusée, moitié agacée.

- Quand Sir' aura fini son numéro de charme, vous voudrez bien nous raconter vos vacances ? demanda Remus.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant un bon moment, ponctuée par les racontars très mélodramatiques de Sirius, décrivant comment il avait sauvé un nombre impressionnant de jeunes filles en détresse au cours des deux mois passés.

- … je me suis retourné et j'ai vu le Magyar s'avancer vers elle, alors j'ai sauté sur mon Nimbus, j'ai foncé, je l'ai attrapée et nous sommes ressortis de la grotte, acheva le brun au bout d'un discours follement romanesque.

James éclata de rire ayant passé toutes ses vacances avec son meilleur ami, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait tout inventé. En regardant les autres, il vit qu'ils avaient eux aussi tout deviné mais qu'ils riaient de bon cœur. Il s'arrêta sur Lily qui, hilare, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Au même moment, elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. 

James plongea dans un océan d'émeraude. 

Lily Evans. Il avait pensé à elle tout l'été, sans savoir pourquoi. Sans cesse, il avait repassé la scène où, à la fin de l'année précédente, elle avait hurlé qu'il la rendait malade. Il avait fait une fixation sur ses paroles et s'était juré qu'il ne lui laisserait plus jamais l'occasion de dire ça, ni même de le penser. Simple question de principes il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Serpentard puisse le haïr. 

Il avait donc décidé de se conduire un peu plus humainement cette année là.

- James ? 

Sirius le regardait d'un œil narquois. 

- Oui ?

-  Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ces demoiselles aimeraient nous quitter, et il s'avère que tu es juste dans le passage, poursuivit Sirius en ricanant.

James réalisa d'un coup que les quatre filles s'étaient levées et qu'elles attendaient, debout devant lui, qu'il ait fini de rêvasser. Il s'écarta rapidement pour les laisser passer, et referma la porte derrière elles.

-  Où est-ce qu'elles vont ? demanda-t-il, étonné par ce départ.

- Mon cher James, répondit Remus, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que nous arrivons dans une demi-heure. Elles sont parties se changer. À quoi pouvais-tu bien penser pour ne pas suivre la conversation ? 

-  Je demanderais plutôt à _qui _pensait notre Jamesie, corrigea Sirius, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

James fusilla Sirius du regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête le jour où il était devenu son ami ? Poussant un grognement pour toute réponse, il se leva et ouvrit sa valise qui était toujours dans le porte-bagages.

- J'en conclus que j'ai touché juste. Mais je suis débonnaire, je te laisse du temps pour me raconter tout ça. J'ai toute l'année devant moi … 

-  Au lieu de dire des bêtises, vous devriez vous changer aussi tous les deux, rétorqua James qui avait sorti une robe noire de sa valise.

Remus et Sirius suivirent son exemple en riant. À leur tour, ils fouillèrent dans leur sac à la recherche de leur robe de sorcier, et l'enfilèrent. James remarqua que Remus, comme Lily, portait à présent un badge rouge et or sur sa robe.

- Aahhh … dit Sirius d'une voix de mère poule. Notre petit Luny, le sage préfet ! 

- Idiot, fit Remus. Maintenant que les filles sont parties, est-ce que vous aller enfin me raconter vos vacances ? Les vraies, précisa-t-il, pas celles avec les princesses.

Instantanément, le sourire de Sirius disparut et son visage devint grave.

- Hum, fit-il, un sujet aussi agréable pour moi que les B.U.S.E.s pour Lizzie. Eh bien pour commencer, tu connais déjà ma chère famille, Rem' ?

Remus acquiesça : bien que Sirius ne la mentionne que très occasionnellement, il leur avait déjà parlé de sa famille et de sa sinistre réputation.

- Disons que je n'ai pas survécu plus d'une semaine avec eux, poursuivit Sirius. Je suis parti.

- Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? 

- Ouais.

Remus était complètement interloqué. Il savait que son ami n'aimait vraiment pas ses parents, mais il ne pensait pas que la situation était si grave.

- Où est-ce que tu es all ? demanda-t-il.

- Chez moi, répondit James. Il a passé tout l'été à la maison.

- Les parents de James m'ont accueilli chez eux, ils ont été formidables. J'ai voulu leur donner de l'argent en échange mais ils ont refusé. Ils m'ont dit – Sirius respira un grand coup – ils m'ont dit que j'étais comme un deuxième fils, acheva-t-il, la gorge sèche.

James et Remus attendirent un moment par délicatesse, le temps de permettre à leur ami de se remettre de son émotion.

- Et ensuite, deux mois de plus avec ce bon vieux Jamesie ! finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

- Et là, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Remus, soulagé de voir que Sirius retrouvait sa gaieté.

Celui-ci eut l'air très étonné par la question.

- Mais … je te l'ai déjà raconté … on est parti à la chasse aux dragons !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis James se chargea de donner une version plus authentique de leurs vacances.

- C'est dingue le nombre de trucs stupides qu'on peut faire en deux mois, remarqua Sirius quand James eut fini de parler.

Au même moment, le train commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta dans un crissement désagréable. Remus descendit les valises des trois garçons, et ils sortirent. James apprécia la fraîcheur du vent après avoir passé de longues heures enfermés dans un compartiment de train. Il chercha les filles des yeux, mais ne les trouva pas. Un peu déçu, il suivit Sirius et Remus qui étaient déjà partis à la recherche d'une diligence libre. James monta derrière eux, et ils furent rejoints par quelques élèves de Poufsouffle auxquels ils n'avaient jamais parlé, et ne parlèrent pas plus pendant le trajet. James, éreinté, se laissa bercer par le ballottement du véhicule. 

Quand ils en arrivèrent devant le château, il fut heureux de retrouver les grandes murailles de pierre, les portes en chêne, et le lac où on distinguait déjà les barques de premières années dans le lointain. Puis il secoua violemment la tête pour se réveiller, et pénétra dans le grand hall du château, vaguement conscient de la présence de ses amis à côté de lui. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et s'assit en face de Kathy. Quelques instants plus tard, les premières années entrèrent, puis ils furent répartis dans chacune des quatre Maisons. James les supplia mentalement de se dépêcher, car malgré les friandises achetées par Sirius, il avait encore faim. Soudain, il sentit Sirius lui donner un coup de pied sous la table.

- Queskya ? marmonna-t-il.

- Regarde à la table des profs, murmura Sirius.

James s'exécuta. Il vit tout d'abord Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, avec sa grande barbe blanche, qui contemplait la Cérémonie de la Répartition à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. À côté de lui, il y avait une place vide, habituellement occupée par le professeur Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci était debout au milieu de la pièce et appelait les nouveaux élèves.

À droite du fauteuil de Mac Gonagall se tenait le professeur Hewett, l'air ennuyée. James voyait bien qu'elle n'avait qu'un désir : quitter la Grande Salle le plus vite possible pour retourner à la préparation de ses chères potions. 

Il passa rapidement en revue les autres professeurs aucun n'avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Mais, au bout de la table, il remarqua un inconnu. C'était un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs la tête entre les mains, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pendant tout le temps que dura la Répartition.

- Qui c'est ? demanda James à Sirius.

- J'sais pas … le nouveau prof de DCFM, je suppose.

Tous les élèves de première année avaient maintenant été répartis, et la directrice adjointe alla ranger le vieux Choixpeau. Quand elle revint, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Bienvenue à tous, et bon appétit, dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Enfin un homme qui sait parler aux femmes ! s'exclama Kathy alors que les plats d'or se remplissaient déjà. Je meurs de faim.

- Oserais-je te faire remarquer qu'il n'y a pas que des filles dans cette salle, Kathy jolie ? murmura Sirius.

Kathy lui lança un regard noir, mais l'ignora et se servit copieusement. James s'était lui aussi jeté sur le repas, comme la majorité des élèves, d'ailleurs. Quand il fut à peu près rassasié, il releva la tête pour observer le nouveau professeur. Celui-ci avait commencé à manger et James put enfin voir son visage, qui était en fait tout à fait normal,  en dehors de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu délavé, et une grande sagesse en émanait. Ce regard étonna fortement James, car bien que le professeur fût jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir une expérience égale à celle de Dumbledore lui-même. 

- Quelqu'un le connaît ? demanda Lizzie à côté de lui.

- Jamais vu, répondit Ambre, qui était à gauche de Lizzie.

- Dumbledore va sûrement le présenter dans son discours, il le fait chaque année, remarqua justement Lily.

- Ouais … probablement, approuva Remus.

De tous, c'était lui qui avait l'air le plus intrigué par le mystérieux jeune homme. Il avait même dédaigné le superbe gâteau à la mélasse qui trônait sur la table, et fixait l'homme de ses yeux dorés. James, lui, se contenta de la remarque de Lily et se servit de gâteau. Bientôt, les assiettes se vidèrent et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- Bienvenue aux première année et bon retour aux autres ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous revenus en un seul morceau. Je sais qu'après ce délicieux festin, vous ne rêvez que d'aller dormir, mais c'est mon devoir de vous répéter les mises en garde d'usage. Comme les années précédentes, l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est interdit, tout comme l'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs, ainsi que Mr. Rusard me l'a rappelé. La liste des objets considérés comme illicites est consultable dans son bureau, et certains d'entre vous feraient bien d'aller la voir.

Son regard s'attarda évidemment sur les trois Maraudeurs, qui prirent un air faussement innocent. James crut voir le directeur leur adresser un clin d'œil, mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa propre fatigue.

- Je me dois maintenant de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Simbel, qui est venu spécialement d'Egypte pour répondre à mon appel.

Il y eut des applaudissements nourris, surtout de la part des filles. L'Egyptien devait avoir un certain charme, pensa James.

- Eh bien … je crois que je vous ai tout dit, conclut Dumbledore. Bonne nuit à tous !

James fut soulagé d'entendre la fin du discours, il était exténué. Il se leva donc en même temps que Sirius et Remus, sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor en se confiant plus à la mémoire de ses muscles qu'à ses sens. Arrivé devant la porte, il laissa à Remus le soin de donner le nouveau mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et les fauteuils semblaient si confortables que James se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas s'endormir dans l'un d'entre eux plutôt que de gagner son dortoir.

- Allez viens, gros paresseux, lui dit Sirius en le poussant en avant. Attends encore cinq minutes avant de rêver.

James le regarda d'un œil vitreux et le suivit. Il gravit les marches jusqu'au dortoir des 6ème année, entra et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Comme Sirius l'avait prédit, cinq minutes plus tard il rêvait déjà.


	3. My name is Simbel, professor Simbel

Titre : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Auteur : Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss !

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.R., rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R., C'est-à-dire ce que vous n'avez jamais vu dans les livres ou dans les films de HP.

Spoiler : Tome 4, avec quelques allusions au tome 5

Remarque : Dans cette fic, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mentionné. Il existe (malheureusement), mais il ne sert à rien.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Merci d'avoir été si nombreux ! On commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi tous les auteurs de fics répondent ça à leurs reviewers ! **

**Bon, on sait qu'on vous a fait attendre, mais c'est pas notre faute, c'est à cause des vacances et du mauvais fonctionnement de nos ordinateurs respectifs. *voix d'ange innocent* Donc nous sommes heureuses de vous présenter cette suite tant attendue (et n'hésitez pas à nous écrire pour nous confirmer qu'elle était attendue !).**

**Pau : Merci, première revieweuse, vive OBG et SBG.**

**MLT : fais autant de dessins que tu veux, gros bisous, tu nous manques trop !**

**Sirie-stefie : merci première revieweuse qu'on connaît pas, voilà la suite.**

**Crépuscule : aha ! Le mystère reste entier ! Premier cours de DCFM dans ce chapitre.**

**Kila : désolées ! Seules les béta-readeurs ont droit à des avant-premières !**

**Samikitty : merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Lorelei : on est deux, donc il faut écrire "continuez" !**

**Al : encore un peu à attendre avant l'action palpitante typique à cette fic (euh … !). Merci quand même.**

**Céleste Lambert : en espérant que tu arriveras à le lire …**

**Véga : bon, on est lentes, mais c'est pas grave, euh … c'est pas grave ! Merci de ta patience.**

**Lisandra : en espérant que tes intentions sont toujours aussi bonnes malgré notre lenteur.**

**Jujudlf : wha ! Trop classe, merci juju. Faut que t'écrives ta bio !**

Chapitre 2 : My name is Simbel, professor Simbel. 

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil qui ne fut pas de trop pour digérer les quelques kilos de nourriture qu'ils avaient englouti la veille, James, Remus et Sirius se dirigeaient ver la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius en était à son troisième bol de pudding (« mais quoi, c'est pas ma faute, je suis en pleine croissance ! »), la Préfète en chef de Gryffondor, Hermina Campbell, passa dans les rangs pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Ce qui déclencha aussitôt des réactions diverses et variées : la plupart des filles de sixième année étaient aux anges, car le premier cours de la semaine était Défense Contre les forces du Mal. 

- On va enfin en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux professeur! s'écria Kathy, complètement surexcitée. 

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de voir ses fossettes de plus près, grommela Remus

- Quoi, il a des fossettes ? glapit la jeune fille qui tendit aussitôt le coup pour essayer de mieux apercevoir le dit professeur. 

Malheureusement, toutes les filles de la table semblaient avoir eu la même idée, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Lily notamment, était tellement penchée qu'une longue mèche de ses cheveux auburn trempait dans le pichet de jus de citrouille. Avec un soupir généralisé, le trio se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours.

- On vous rejoint dans l'aile gauche, d'accord ? demanda Remus aux filles qui ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, l'avaient-elles seulement entendu ?

Ce soudain intérêt pour leur jeune et nouvel enseignant agaçait tous les garçons en général, mais James semblait particulièrement contrarié. Ses deux amis n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de le remarquer. Dès qu'ils furent dans le hall du château, Sirius entreprit de continuer l'interrogatoire qui avait commencé la veille dans le train.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua James avec une mauvaise humeur non contenue.

- Alors qui est l'heureuse élue à qui tu rêvassais hier ?

- Tu en es toujours à ça ?

- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas le tombeur de cette école pour rien, j'ai de la suite dans les idées…

- Et moi, je ne suis pas le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de cette école pour rien, répliqua James de plus en plus menaçant, alors si tu ne veux pas te prendre un Souaffle dans la tête au prochain entraînement, lâche-moi les baskets…

Sirius fut blessé par cette soudaine agressivit

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jamesie, ça va pas ?

En guise de réponse, le Gryffondor donna le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra sans un mot dans la salle commune.

- Il m'inquiète, confia Sirius à Remus

- Laisse-le tranquille, M'man répondit celui-ci d'un air moqueur.

- Oh, ça va…

Et sur une bourrade, les deux jeunes gens montèrent l'escalier menant à leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une bonne douche, les garçons entrèrent dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Simbel était adossé nonchalamment à son bureau, les bras croisés.

- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il à la classe, l'air enthousiaste. 

Quelques mauvaises langues (dont, curieusement, la plupart s'avéraient être du sexe masculin) s'empressèrent de murmurer que si tout se passait comme les années précédentes, le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à déchanter. En effet, le poste qu'occupait le professeur Simbel était réputé comme « maudit », et personne n'avait réussi à le conserver plus d'un an depuis des décennies. Mais pour le moment, le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis très heureux de vous enseigner cette année la passionnante matière qu'est la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'espère que nous nous entendrons et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop. Mais je pense que si vous avez choisi de poursuivre ce cours en sixième année, c'est que cela vous plaît, donc il ne devait pas y avoir trop de problème. 

Il adressa alors un sourire radieux aux élèves de la classe.

Toutes les jeunes fille, proches de la syncope, réussirent pourtant à lui sourire en retour, tandis que les garçons affichaient poliment un air neutre.

- Bon, si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons commencer. Comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a annoncé hier, je viens d'Egypte. Je voudrais débuter ce cours selon la coutume de mon pays. Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux, et quand je passerai parmi vous, je me présenterai et chacun me présentera son partenaire. Vous avez compris ? 

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent, un peu surpris par ce procédé peu habituel. De son côté, le trio hésitait à se séparer. James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : le cours était commun avec les Serdaigles et dans cette maison aussi, quelqu'un s'était retrouvé seul : Lola Cambridge, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, cherchait du regard un partenaire. Remus proposa aux deux autres garçons de la rejoindre.

- Ca m'est égal, je vous jure.

James accepta avec amusement. La jeune fille ne manquait pas d'un certain charme il n'allait pas priver son ami du plaisir de se mettre avec elle.

- À tout à l'heure, alors.

Et sans prêter grande attention aux gloussements de ses amis, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'autre coin de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, le Professeur Simbel s'était approché du premier duo d'élèves. Toute la classe était attentive, impatiente de voir comment s'en tireraient Mily Gran et Basil Farmer, les deux élèves de Serdaigle qui étaient les plus proches de lui. 

- Je suis le professeur Simbel, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école Poudlard, dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

Mily, appartenant à la moitié féminine de la classe, semblait incapable de parler. Son ami décida alors de prendre les devants.

- Euh, voilà… Elle s'appelle Mily Gran, elle est en sixième année à Serdaigle … et apparemment, elle vous trouve très à son goût, acheva le jeune homme d'un air moqueur.

- Basil ! s'étrangla Mily qui retrouva sous le coup l'usage de la parole. Sans regarder le professeur qui semblait bien s'amuser, elle annonça à son tour :

- Ce crétin s'appelle Basil Farmer, il est aussi en sixième année à Serdaigle, et…il se pourrait bien qu'il soit jaloux.

Ce fut au jeune homme de s'offusquer « mais-pas-du-tout-n'importe-quoi-elle-est-folle ». 

- D'accord, je vous remercie, ce fut très…instructif.

     Et tandis que la plupart des élèves de la classe se tordaient de rire, le professeur Simbel continua sa tournée des couples. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ambre et Lily. Une fois qu'il se fut présenté, le professeur tourna un regard interrogatif vers Ambre.

- Je … je suis Ambre Swann, bredouilla celle-ci, rouge comme une écrevisse,  et ma partenaire est Lily Evans.

- Je suis Lily Evans, et ma partenaire est Ambre Swann, confirma Lily. Son ton, apparemment posé, ne suffit pas à démentir la lueur de délire pur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

James constata que, cette fois-ci non plus, l'Egyptien n'avait pas donné son prénom. Mais après tout, il était fréquent qu'un professeur ne le dévoile pas dès le premier jour à ses élèves.

- Ça m'a l'air un peu répétitif, son histoire, lui murmura Sirius alors qu'on entendait pour la troisième fois : "Je suis le professeur Simbel, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école Poudlard. "

        Surpris dans ses pensées, James sursauta légèrement, puis rit de sa propre réaction.

      - Nerveux, Potter, hein ? ajouta Sirius d'un ton de conspirateur. Tu as peur que ce            blanc-bec te vole la seconde place dans le cœur de ces belles ?

- Je suppose que c'est toi qui es à la première place ?

- Naturellement.

- Elle sont vraiment toutes folles de lui, ou quoi ? 

Les deux amis semblaient avoir oublié leur différend et commentaient allègrement ce premier cours. Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur à leur hauteur. Il se présenta une nouvelle fois, sans cependant montrer le moindre signe d'ennui. 

- Je suis le professeur Simbel, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école Poudlard.

- Je suis Sirius Black, futur professeur de Défense Contre les Crises de Folie Dues à ma Présence dans une Salle, répondit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux. Ou DCCFDPS, si vous préférez. Et mon futur collègue est l'humble James Potter. 

Toute la salle, bien évidemment, explosa de rire. Le professeur Simbel eut un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers James, attendant sa version.

        - Euh … je suis donc l'humble James Potter, et la personne à côté de moi est l'humble Sirius Black, pour vous servir, professeur, acheva-t-il. 

- Je vois que j'ai un concurrent, commenta le professeur Simbel avec un clin d'œil. Bien, merci. Puis s'adressant à la classe entière :

- Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve jeudi ici même. D'ici là, pas de travail particulier, je vous laisse prendre le rythme.

Alors que les Rouge et Or descendaient dans le parc avant le cours de potions, l'humeur était au beau fixe dans le trio. Un Sirius infatigable avait en effet choisi Remus comme nouvelle cible de ses moqueries.

- Alors, Lola, elle te plaît ?

- Je compatis, ajouta James, il ne va pas te lâcher…

Sirius ne cessa pas de harceler l'infortuné Remus pendant tout le temps de la récréation.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, poursuivit Sirius pendant que Remus implorait le ciel de le libérer, mais es-tu sûr qu'elle est vraiment faite pour toi ? Le choix de sa future épouse nécessite une grande réflexion et …

- Lola n'est PAS ma future épouse ! le coupa Remus.

- … et tu devrais t'assurer qu'elle est bien la femme de ta vie, continua-t-il en l'ignorant.

James, lui, se tenait les côtes de rire rien qu'à voir la mine désespérée de Remus. Finalement, la cloche vint à son secours en retentissant dans tout le château et le parc.

- Sauvé par le gong, remarqua James qui riait toujours.

- Mr. Potter, l'interrompit Sirius d'un ton menaçant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où votre hilarité peut venir. Vous croyez peut-être que je vous ai oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous informer que votre tour viendra … bientôt. 

Ce fut au tour de James de pâlir. En arrivant dans la salle de Potions, il prit soin d'empiler ses affaires entre lui et le dangereux personnage à sa gauche. Le professeur Hewett était déjà dans la salle, comme à son habitude. Assise à son bureau, elle regarda les élèves entrer d'un air sévère. Dès que le dernier élève eut fermé la porte, le silence se fit automatiquement. 

- Bonjour à tous, déclara Hewett. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette 6ème année d'étude, bien que notre effectif soit incomplet. En effet, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour vous préparer aux A.S.P.I.C.s de Potions.

James jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle : il remarqua une place vide à côté de Kathy, généralement occupée par Lizzie.

- Ces épreuves sont particulièrement difficiles, reprit Hewett, j'attends donc de vous une parfaite concentration durant les cours des deux prochaines années.

Il sentit Sirius lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Depuis toujours, les trois Maraudeurs semaient le désordre pendant leurs cours, tout en restant très brillants. Même Hewett ou Mac Gonagall ne résistaient pas à leurs plaisanteries et autres commentaires stupides.

- Pendant ce cycle, nous allons passer à des potions plus complexes, qui nécessitent un certain don. Comme vous vous en êtes peut-être déjà rendu compte, la réalisation de potions requiert de la subtilité, et une inspiration juste. Apprendre bêtement le nom des ingrédients et la méthode n'a jamais donné de résultats convaincants. Même les philtres simples que nous avons déjà vus, comme la potion de Ratatinage, auraient pu libérer un pouvoir bien plus puissant, équivalent dans ce cas à un sortilège de Réduction correctement lancé. Le but de ces deux années sera donc d'apprendre à former votre inspiration pour augmenter vos performances. Bien, si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons commencer.

L'heure qui suivit fut très étrange ; James était sûr que si quelqu'un était rentré dans la salle, il aurait cru avoir interrompu un cours de Divination appliquée plutôt qu'un cours de Potions. Le professeur Hewett avait insisté pour qu'ils allument des bougies et fassent brûler de l'encens et des plantes odoriférantes pour détendre leur esprit pendant qu'ils revoyaient d'anciennes potions. Elle avait l'air totalement euphorique : rien ne l'enchantait plus que de faire partager aux élèves sa passion d'une potion parfaite dans une ambiance mystérieuse comme celle-là. 

En sortant de la salle, que le professeur aéra – à regrets – d'un coup de baguette, les trois Maraudeurs reconnurent en effet que le cours avait été beaucoup plus intéressant que d'habitude. 

- Vous avez vu comment la potion brillait ? s'extasia Sirius. Avant, elle était beaucoup plus terne, non ?

- C'est clair, répondit Kathy qui les avait rejoint, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ses yeux brillaient autant que le mélange ce qu'ils avaient préparé, et elle avait l'air aussi éberluée que Sirius. J'ai trouvé ça magnifique, reprit-elle, j'ai cru que j'avais versé des étoiles dans mon chaudron.

James sourit à la comparaison. La jeune fille partait souvent dans des rêves poétiques.

- J'en connais un autre qui rêve, dit Sirius, un petit sourire (jugé irrésistible par la majorité des filles de Poudlard) aux lèvres. 

James eut la désagréable impression que son ami avait _encore_ lu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas tort.

- Alors, Jamesie. C'est qui cette fille ?

- Je compatis, murmura Remus, il ne va pas te lâcher …

Sirius débuta l'interrogatoire en se servant de jus de citrouilles.

- On va y aller en douceur, si tu préfères : elle est jolie ?

James jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Lily : elle bavardait gaiement avec Ambre à l'autre bout de la table, ses cheveux resplendissant sous le soleil du plafond enchanté. À couper le souffle.

- Oui, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. De toute façon, Sirius n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille, autant parler avant que ce que ça ne devienne trop compromettant.

- Sympa ? demanda Remus, définitivement plus à l'aise pour interrogé qu'être interrogé, dans ce domaine en tout cas.

- Hum … oui, je crois.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça, et c'est qui cette fille ? demanda Lizzie. Elle avait retrouvée Kathy et d'un commun accord, les deux filles avaient décidé de participer au supplice de James.

- Ça veut dire ne te mêle pas de ça, Elisabeth Cameron, lui rétorqua James. 

Parler à Sirius et Remus était déjà problématique, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de parler de Lily à deux filles qui dormaient dans la même chambre qu'elle !

- Désolé James, mais ce n'est pas toi qui décides, dit Kathy. 

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres garçons et battit des paupières. Lizzie l'imita rapidement.

- On peut le martyriser aussi s'il vous plaît ? demandèrent-elles en même temps.

- Bien sûr, plus on est de bourreaux, plus on rit, déclara Remus en leur faisant un baisemain très officiel. 

Ils regardaient maintenant James avec des airs d'oiseaux de proie. Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus nerveux (à juste titre, d'ailleurs).

Mais au moment où, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Kathy allait poser sa première question, elle fut interrompue par un léger tintement de cristal. Quatre visages agacés et un reconnaissantse tournèrent aussitôt vers le Professeur Mac Gonagall, cause de cette malencontreuse interruption.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Le Professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous dire quelques mots.

A l'image de Lizzie, Kathy, Remus et Sirius qui affichaient un air de martyre et de James qui cachait mal son soulagement, tous les élèves avaient interrompu leurs conversations pour écouter le Directeur.

- Mes chers enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de Sorcellerie dans le monde…

Quelques élèves de première année, apparemment d'origine moldue, affichaient un air surpris. 

- … Il en existe d'autres en Europe, comme Durmstrang, mais aussi en Asie, en Afrique. J'ai d'ailleurs connu un marabout qui vivait au Cameroun… 

Les élèves qui étaient à Poudlard depuis un certain temps, connaissant la faculté du Professeur Dumbledore à se laisser entraîner dans des histoires sans fin, reprirent le cours de leurs conversations, à voix basse. Les premiers, ou plutôt les premières à recommencer à parler furent bien sûr Lizzie et Kathy. Cela n'était pas du tout du goût de James, qui ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré par le fait que Kathy parle à voix basse à sa voisine en lui jetant des regards en coin, et qui avait très envie de savoir ce qu'était cette « grande nouvelle ». Cependant, le Professeur Dumbledore dut se rendre compte de la confusion qui régnait dans la Salle, car il abrégea ses explications_. _

- Bref, voici la nouvelle. (soupir de soulagement du côté des élèves). A la fin de cette année, certains élèves de sixième et de septième année auront l'occasion de partir en France dans le cadre d'un échange entre Poudlard et l'Académie de Viviane_. _

Un murmure d'excitation se propagea rapidement parmi les élèves. Mais quand le Professeur reprit la parole, tous se turent de nouveau, avides de nouvelles informations.

- Bien sûr, seuls les élèves les plus doués et les plus méritants …

- Comme moi, murmura Sirius, ce à quoi tous les Gryffondors répliquèrent par un « Chuuuuut ! » unanime

- … pourront participer à ce voyage. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves sera constitué par vos directeurs de maisons. Je compte donc sur vous pour redoubler d'efforts pendant cette année pour pouvoir profiter de cette occasion qui ne se présentera sans doute pas de nouveau. Je vous remercie.

Dumbledore se rassit et les élèves se regardèrent d'un air excité. Bien entendu, la nouvelle du « voyage » occupa toutes les conversations pendant la fin du repas. Remus, Sirius et tous les autres en avaient même oublié de torturer James, qui se gardait bien de le leur rappeler.

- Ca va être super ! s'enthousiasma Sirius ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France !

- Quel prétentieux ! répliqua Kathy. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu seras dans le groupe des partants ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait que j'ai obtenu un « Optimal » à presque tous mes B.U.S.E.s ? dit il d'un air faussement dubitatif.

- En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que la modestie ne sera pas prise en compte, sinon… 

Les Gryffondors rirent de bon cœur à la plaisanterie. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie.

- Je… Il ne put pas achever sa phrase. Un coup de coude de Remus dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle.

- Quoi ? protesta-t-il.

Remus lui fit signe de se taire et désigna Lizzie du menton. La jeune fille semblait déprimée par l'annonce du voyage, n'envisageant évidemment pas d'être choisie. Kathy, qui l'avait aussi remarqué, clôt la conversation.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. De toute façon, vous êtes sans doute les meilleurs élèves de cette école, James, Remus et toi.

Comme c'était vrai, ils se remirent tous à manger dans un état d'excitation assez intense_. _Cependant, le cours d'étude des Moldus approchait, et tous se dirigèrent bientôt vers l'aile Est.__

Pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier, James prit conscience de quelque chose. Se retournant, il s'adressa à Lizzie qui discutait trois marches plus bas avec Remus.

- Mais Liz, je croyais que tu avais aussi pris Etude des Runes comme option ? Et sur l'emploi du temps, ils mettent que les deux cours ont lieu aux mêmes horaires, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la feuille qu'ils avaient reçu le matin même. Comment tu peux faire ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a tout expliqué tout à l'heure. En fait, je suis la seule Gryffondor à avoir ces deux options, mais en même temps j'ai trois heures libres puisque j'ai arrêté la Métamorphose. Alors ils ont décidé que j'aurai mes cours de Runes avec le groupe de Serdaigle pendant que vous aurez Métamorphose, et qu'on serait ensemble pour les Moldus.

Tout le monde se tut pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps d'assimiler ces informations compliquées, puis il y eut un grand « Aaah ! » de soudaine compréhension, et le groupe reprit sa marche. 

Au bout de deux heures de cours, ils repartirent en sens inverse vers la salle de Sortilèges où le minuscule professeur Flitwick les attendait. 

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, couina-t-il de son habituelle petite voix. Je ne me lancerai pas dans de grands discours de bienvenue, car je suppose que vous en avez eu suffisamment dans la journée.

Les élèves, soulagés, hochèrent la tête d'un air fatigué mais reconnaissant.

- Nous n'allons pas nous lancer tout de suite dans le programme de cette année, mais je pense également qu'avec vos B.U.S.E.s de l'année dernière, vous avez largement révisé celui des années précédentes.

Nouveaux hochement de têtes. Enfin un prof compréhensif ! 

- J'ai donc décidé de passer cette séance à vous faire échanger et expérimenter les différents sortilèges que vous avez pu apprendre de votre entourage, mais que nous n'avons encore jamais vus. Tous ces sortilèges qui sont plus pratiques les uns que les autres dans la vie courante je suis sûr que ça serait très intéressant.

James fut pris d'une brusque envie de rire : il connaissait une foule de sortilèges « pratiques » mais n'oserait jamais révéler la plupart d'entre eux à la classe entière. En voyant Sirius et Remus la tête dans les mains, très évidemment pour cacher leur fou rire, il en déduisit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. D'ailleurs, presque tous les élèves semblaient avoir des sorts secrets, et souriaient à la seule perspective d'en parler.

Malgré tout, le cours fut riche de nouveaux sortilèges moins privés, dont le principe variait beaucoup selon les groupes d'élèves : les filles vantaient leurs charmes de coiffure et de maquillage, tandis que les garçons préféraient découvrir des enchantements pour leurs balais. 

Ambre Swann parut très intéressée par un sort qui lui permettrait de boucler délicatement ses cheveux blonds. La plupart des garçons soupirèrent : les cheveux raides ou ondulés, Ambre resterait toujours une des plus belles filles de tout Poudlard.

La fin du cours sonna presque trop tôt au goût des élèves. Cette fois, Kathleen et Lizzie avaient rejoint les deux autres filles pour aborder des sujets plus féminins et les trois garçons gagnèrent donc la Grande Salle en trio. 

- Enfin tranquilles ! s'exclama Sirius alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un couloir. Bon alors, il faudrait penser à organiser notre prochaine expédition « pleine lune », non ?

- Sir', soupira Remus, j'aimerais plutôt ne pas avoir à y penser, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais on a encore trois semaines, et franchement, moins j'y pense, mieux je me porte. 

- D'accord, d'accord, se résigna Sirius. Si tu veux changer de sujet, …  Quelle journée de dingues, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'abord ce Simbel, à qui toutes les filles font les yeux doux, puis Hewett, toujours aussi folle de ses potions, ensuite Dumbledore, avec son voyage … Sans compter l'emploi du temps de Lizzie, les sortilèges « pratiques », et Jamesie qui ne nous a toujours pas dit qui était la fille dont il rêve depuis hier.

Ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur James. Il avait ardemment espéré que ses amis auraient oublié cette histoire, mais apparemment, Sirius y avait pensé.

- Tout à fait d'accord, poursuivit Remus. D'ailleurs, je te trouve très malpoli, James, de nous traiter comme ça. J'ai attendu toute l'après-midi que tu nous en parles, mais rien à faire.

Remus aussi avait bonne mémoire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'on aurait oubli ?

Maudit soit ce satané loup-garou.

- Franchement tu me déçois.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sirius d'un ton presque sérieux. Surtout que maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que deux bourreaux.  Tu n'as donc aucune excuse valable pour ne pas parler.

Le malheureux James s'aperçut alors que les deux traîtres s'étaient arrêté et l'avaient sournoisement attiré contre un mur, s'interposant entre lui et toute chance de survie. Il n'avait plus le choix.

- Je … commença-t-il.

Non. C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas ? Tout était si compliqué … Le visage de Lily se matérialisa dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait si souvent depuis des mois. Elle, toujours elle, toujours ses yeux verts, ses cheveux auburn et sa peau pâle, toujours sa voix, toujours ces mots : 

« Tu me fais VOMIR ! »

Pourquoi venait-elle le hanter jour et nuit, jusque dans ses rêves ? L'espace d'un instant, une étrange petite voix vint  lui murmurer :

« _Mon cher James, si tu penses autant à cette fille, si elle est aussi importante pour toi, c'est que tu en es amou… »_

Non, de ce côté-là il n'y avait aucun doute : James n'était sûrement pas amoureux d'Evans. Mais alors pourquoi … ?

James s'aperçut que Remus et Sirius le fixaient depuis un moment, attendant qu'il montre un peu plus d'éloquence. Il soupira avec ces deux-là, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans rien dire. Il n'avait qu'à leur donner un nom, n'importe lequel, ou même de leur faire croire qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. 

- Alors ? le pressa Sirius.

- Je … répéta James. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous excitez comme ça, les gars, reprit-il, c'est vraiment rien, rien du tout. Franchement, vous perdez votre temps.

- Pour l'instant c'est surtout toi qui perds le tien à bavarder, remarqua Remus. Vas-y, exprime toi, même si c'est l'information la moins intéressante de l'année, ce dont je doute, ça peut toujours s'avérer utile …

- Bon, eh bien, si vous y tenez vraiment …

- On y tient vraiment, l'interrompit Sirius.

- Euh … vous vous souvenez de nos B.U.S.E.s, l'année dernière ? Le jour où ce sale Snivellus a eu le malheur de nous croiser ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Sirius avec fougue. Jour mémorable, mes frères, ajouta-t-il avec emphase, jour de l'Humiliation Suprême de l'Infâme Pleurnichard. 

Malgré sa nervosité, James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Puis la suite de la scène lui revint subitement en mémoire et toute trace de gaieté disparut de son visage.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, reprit-il alors. Et vous vous souvenez aussi quand Evans est bêtement venue le défendre, alors qu'il la traitait de … de vous savez quoi ?

Non ! Pourquoi parlait-il d'Evans ? Pourquoi ne leur sortait-il pas un de ces merveilleux mensonges dont il avait le secret ? Impossible, les mots semblaient s'imposer d'eux-mêmes. 

- Eh bien, en fait, il se trouve que je pensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là … Vous savez, tout son grand discours, comme si j'étais orgueilleux ou arrogant … Voilà, acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le visage de Remus s'éclaira, les yeux de Sirius scintillèrent, mais ils ne dirent rien. 

- C'est bon ? Vous êtes content ? leur demanda James après quelques instants de silence. Vous voyez, c'est vraiment rien, pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'est juste que ça m'agaçait, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant (mais qui bizarrement ne l'était pas).

- Mon pauvre Jamesie, répondit Sirius, si j'avais su que c'était aussi grave, je t'aurais fait parler beaucoup plus tôt. Maintenant, la maladie est trop avancée pour arranger les choses.

- Tout à fait d'accord, cher confrère, acquiesça Remus. Le patient est profondément atteint. La seule solution est d'obtenir un remède … par tous les moyens.

James les regarda d'un air ahuri. Le plus étrange n'était pas leurs paroles – ils avaient fait pire – mais le fait qu'ils semblaient sérieux.

- Euh … vous parlez de quoi, l ? Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cette tête-l ?

- James, lui dit Sirius, ça fait plus de deux mois que tu penses sans arrêt à Evans et tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Oh non … Ne me dites pas que vous croyez que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Attendez, on parle d'Evans là. Mais vous êtes vraiment stupides, cette fille c'est …

- Oui ? fit Remus. On a toujours su que tu voulais sortir avec elle, ça ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté, mais de là à en être vraiment amoureux …

- Mais je ne suis PAS amoureux d'elle ! 

Ils commençaient vraiment à l'énerver. Amoureux d'Evans, et puis quoi encore ? Bien sûr, il aurait bien voulu sortir avec elle, parce qu'elle était plutôt jolie et intelligente, mais rien de plus. De toute façon, elle le haïssait, alors à quoi bon tomber amoureux d'une fille en étant sûr qu'elle ne vous aimera jamais ? 

Soudain, il remarqua que les deux garçons s'étaient écarté et avaient oublié de lui barrer la route. Il sauta sur l'occasion et, repoussant Sirius, se mit à courir vers la Grande Salle. Il entendit les deux autres le poursuivre, mais grâce à l'effet de surprise il avait un peu d'avance. Enfin, il arriva devant les grandes portes de chêne, et se précipita vers la table des Gryffondors. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Puis il leva les yeux et changea de couleur : il s'était assis juste en face de Lily. 

Celle-ci semblait avoir été interrompue dans sa conversation avec Ambre et regardait James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez aussi tard, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux autres arriver.

- On discutait, jolie Fleur de Lys, répondit Sirius de son habituel ton charmeur, mais ce cher Jamesie n'a pas aimé notre discussion et s'est enfuit. 

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna à nouveau vers son amie. Celle-ci regardait Sirius avec un petit sourire, l'air mystérieux. Il la vit et sembla comprendre son regard.

- Toi, ma belle Ambre, tu es tellement magnifique que c'est n'est même plus la peine de le répéter, déclara-t-il.

Le rose monta aux joues de la jeune fille, qui retourna à son repas, satisfaite.

- Tu comptes flatter toutes les filles de la table ou tu t'arrêtes l ? lui demanda Remus.

- Pour l'instant, ça suffit. Jamesie, ne te crois pas sauvé. Je te rappelle qu'on partage la même salle commune et le même dortoir.

Une voix nasillarde empêcha James de répondre.

- Je ne t'envie vraiment pas, Black, lança le dénommé Severus Rogue.

Derrière les trois Lions se tenaient six Serpents : Rogue, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, qui était la cousine de Sirius mais se serait fait torturer plutôt que de le reconnaître.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur d'égouts répugnants ? fit Sirius d'un air écoeuré. Ah, c'est vous, ajouta-t-il en observant les Serpentards. Vous auriez pu éviter de venir pendant un repas, vous me coupez l'appétit.

- Ta gueule, misérable ver, chien galeux, lui répondit Bellatrix. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait appris que Sirius avait renié sa famille, et le regardait avec des yeux étrangement haineux. 

Pendant ce temps, les conversations s'étaient tues autour des deux groupes, et tout Poudlard retenait son souffle devant l'imminente confrontation. James croisa le regard désapprobateur de Lily, et hésita un court instant. Mais il se lança tout de même dans l'âpre conversation.

- Eh bien, Snivellus, on t'a manqué cet ét ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Au moins, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu attirais un peu l'attention …

Rogue bouillait de rage au souvenir de l'humiliation cuisante qu'il avait subit deux mois plus tôt.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale minable.

- Attention Jamesie, dit Remus en prenant une petite voix ridicule, maintenant le petit Snivellus a tous ses grands, méchants et stupides copains pour l'aider. Il ne faudrait pas faire de bêtises …

Etrangement, les Serpentard ne réagirent pas immédiatement à la remarque de Remus. Ils se contentèrent de se lancer des regards entendus, puis Rogue se retourna vers le jeune homme. Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans ses yeux et une grimace déforma son visage. James comprit tout d'un coup qu'il était en train de sourire, de ce genre de sourire qui rend mal à l'aise. 

James avala difficilement : au cours de l'année précédente, Sirius avait voulu jouer un horrible tour à Rogue, et l'avait poussé à se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante par le souterrain, ce qui l'aurait conduit devant un Remus métamorphosé en une bête sanglante et cruelle. À la dernière minute, James s'était précipité pour retenir Rogue juste quand il arrivait dans la cabane, mais le mal était fait : Rogue avait découvert le secret du loup-garou, il vouait une haine encore plus forte à Sirius et devait sa vie à James. Il n'y avait que ce dernier point qu'il semblait avoir oublié.

Ainsi, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, cet imbécile aux cheveux gras pouvait dévoiler à n'importe qui le fait que Remus devenait un monstre une fois par mois.

Le sourire de Rogue s'accentua encore, et James eu le désagréable sentiment qu'il lisait dans ses pensées comme dans un livre de Potions, c'est-à-dire très facilement.

- Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos arrières, répondit finalement Rogue, il se pourrait qu'on se rencontre un soir … C'est dangereux de sortir le soir …

Puis les six Serpentards rejoignirent leur table, laissant ces mots énigmatiques flotter dans l'air. 

L'ensemble de Poudlard reprit son repas, et James reporta son attention sur les Gryffondors. Remus et Sirius avaient l'air soucieux, ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils avaient à peu près le même genre de pensées que lui. 

En face de lui, Lily le regardait d'un œil noir. 

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins, dit-elle. C'est si dur que ça de passer juste une journée sans allez vous provoquer ? Vous êtes ridicules, encore heureux que cette fois vous ne vous soyez pas battus. Mais c'est sûr, c'est beaucoup moins intéressant quand on est trois contre six plutôt que trois contre un, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

James suffoqua. C'était vraiment trop injuste. En plus, Sirius venait de lui adresser un clin d'œil plus que suspect.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Qui est-ce qui est venu provoquer les autres ? Eux ! Pour une fois qu'on ne fait rien, tu trouves encore le moyen de nous accuser.

- Pour une fois, oui ! répondit Ambre à côté de lui. Deux maintenant ! Et les abrutis qui riaient sous cape pendant ce temps ! Vous êtes toujours en train de vous défier, reprit-elle. À chaque fois que vous les croisez il faut absolument leur lancer quelque chose sinon, ce serait le déshonneur absolu ! Peut-être que ça vous amuse, mais pour les autres ça devient vite lourd, vous savez ?

Inutile de discuter plus longtemps avec des harpies pareilles. James s'empressa de finir son dîner et de rejoindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Arrivé là, il s'écroula sur son canapé préféré, suivi de Sirius et Remus une demi seconde plus tard. Heureusement, la salle était presque vide et les trois garçons profitèrent quelques instants du calme avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec Evans, dit Sirius. C'est vrai que ce soir, je me serais bien passé de ces demeurés.

- Sauf que ça ne dépendait pas de nous, répondit Remus.

- Pour une fois, reprit Sirius en souriant. Vous avez vu ? Même Swann est après nous maintenant. C'est fou ce qu'Evans peut avoir mauvaise influence sur les gens.

James le fusilla du regard.

- C'est quand même dommage que les deux plus belles filles de Gryffondor ne fassent pas partie de nos fans, lança Remus.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Kathy et Lizzie qui venaient d'entrer.

- On parlait de vous, les filles, bien entendu, s'empressa de rectifier Sirius. C'est vous les plus belles.

- Pardon ? s'écrièrent Lily et Ambre qui étaient juste derrière.

- Mais comment vous voulez qu'on se décide devant quatre filles comme vous, plus séduisantes les unes que les autres ? 

Les quatre filles, gloussant comme … des filles, rejoignirent leur dortoir en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux trois garçons.

- Tu as un don, mon vieux, c'est pas croyable, lui dit James d'un ton admiratif. Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu réussirais à calmer les pires furies en deux mots. 

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et gravirent les escaliers qui partaient vers la droite (ceux des garçons). Ils se dirent bonsoir entre deux bâillements, se changèrent, et sombrèrent bientôt dans un profond sommeil. Enfin presque. Au bout de deux minutes, alors que James somnolait déjà, il entendit la voix agaçante de Sirius murmurer :

- Evans … Evans …. Lily ! Mon amour !

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Remus éclata de rire. Un oreiller bien lancé fit taire la voix de l'exaspérant personnage, mais les mots prononcés le gardèrent éveillé plus longtemps que prévu.


	4. When the sky darkens

Juste avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce (passionnant) chapitre, une petite précision pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris : cette fic est co-écrite par deux auteurs. Nous écrivons aussi séparément, sous les noms de Vici Black et Lily Evans 2004 (en passant, allez lire nos fics, lol). Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre trois : When the sky darkens**

Le mois de septembre était passé sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Le temps s'était rafraîchi et comme il finissait de s'habiller, Remus décida de prendre son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour affronter les courants d'air des couloirs de Poudlard. Quand il eut fini de rassembler ses affaires, il se tourna vers James et Sirius, qui se disputaient pour l'énième fois depuis la rentrée. Il aurait parié mille Gallions sur le sujet dont il était question : une certaine jeune fille du nom de

- â€Lily !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? tenta d'intervenir le jeune loup-garou. Mauvaise idée. Ses deux camarades de chambrée se retournèrent contre lui.

- J'en ai marre que vous me harceliez avec ça ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis amoureux d'elle, et vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite ! explosa James.

- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Remus alors que son ami quittait le dortoir en claquant la porte.

- C'est bien ça le problème, surenchérit Sirius. On dirait que je suis le seul à me préoccuper de la vie sentimentale de James. Il est quand même censé être aussi ton meilleur ami, je te signale.

- A sa place, je n'aimerais pas que le playboy de Gryffondor me donne des leçons, c'est tout. S'il ne veut pas nous en parler, c'est son problème.

Sirius, offensé, tourna le dos à son ami et suivit le même chemin que James à travers la porte du dortoir des garçons. Remus soupira. Il savait que les disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps au sein du trio, et qu'il suffirait d'un moment complice pour tout leur faire oublier.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut du coin de l'œil James et Sirius qui riaient sous cape, tout en lançant des regards amusés à la table des Serpentard. Le jeune homme comprit bientôt pourquoi : Rosier venait de recevoir une Beuglante, et semblait montrer une certaine hésitation à l'ouvrir. En désespoir de cause, l'infortuné Serpent se résigna à décacheter l'enveloppe qui laissa échapper une voix masculine, grave, et apparemment furieuse. Malgré le fou rire généralisé, le trio parvint à capter quelques mots :

- â€ te si on te reprend â€ voler des ingrédients de potion â€ immédiatement à Durmstrang â€ honte de la famille !

Rosier déglutit péniblement et décida, rouge de honte, de quitter la Grande Salle, pour ne pas entendre les commentaires des autres Serpentard. Ses camarades de maison lui jetaient en effets des regards désapprobateurs. Non pas qu'ils lui en veuillent d'avoir commis un vol - qui ne l'avait pas fait ? - mais d'avoir été assez stupide pour se faire prendre.

- Je le plains, commenta James. Hewett a dû être furieuse et lui passer un sacré savon.

- Ouaisâ€ Eh ! Il faudrait se dépêcher ! Le cours de métamorphose commence dans dix minutes.

Sur le conseil de Sirius, les trois amis se levèrent et entreprirent de se rendre dans l'aile gauche de château. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Professeur Mac Gonagall regardait d'un air satisfait sa classe entièrement réunie.

- Bien, asseyez-vous. Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous parler de la sélection pour le voyage en France, qui se déroulera pendant les vacances de printemps.

- Cool, il fait déjà chaud, là-bas, à cette saison. On va revenir tout bronzés ! murmura Sirius à l'oreille de james. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur l'avait remarqué.

- Mr Black, quelque chose à ajouter ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, mais la curiosité sembla l'emporter sur la vanité, et il répondit :

- Non, Professeur, excusez-moi.

- Donc, comme je vous le disais avant que Mr Black ne nous dérange pour ne rien dire, les sélections commenceront dès cette semaine. Les candidats devront remettre une lettre de motivation à leurs directeurs de maison, et les épreuves éliminatoires commenceront la semaine prochaine. Elles seront aussi théoriques que pratiques et porteront exclusivement sur les matières que vous avez choisi de conserver cette année.

- Super, Lizzie a peut-être une chance, alors ! commenta Remus. Ses deux amis acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall commença à leur rendre les devoirs du cours précédent et le reste de l'heure se passa dans un désordre relatif, chacun discutant avec son voisin de ce qu'il allait mettre dans sa lettre, et de la nature des épreuves qu'ils auraient bientôt à affronter.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours de Sortilèges, sans pour autant que les conversations s'interrompent, l'autorité du professeur Flitwick ayant toujours été très discutable. De plus, ils ne se contentèrent que de revoir la théorie d'un sortilège qu'ils avaient déjà étudié au cours précédent : le Charme de Clarté, dont le but était de s'éclaircir les idées, avant un examen par exemple. Tout en notant quelques remarques, Remus se laissa aller dans ses pensées.

Il se remémora la dispute qui avait eu lieu ce matin-là, dans le dortoir. James avait finit par reconnaître qu'il était amoureux de Lily après que Sirius se soit acharné sur lui pendant plus de deux semaines. Cependant, cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et il rejetait obstinément les propositions de Sirius quand celui-ci le poussait à se déclarer auprès de la jeune fille, ou seulement à lui parler. James le traitait alors de fou, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, ou d'imbécile, ce qui était beaucoup moins vrai.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'éprouvait le jeune homme, ses yeux tombèrent sur la fille qui était assise devant lui, autrement dit Elisabeth, alias Lizzie. Elle parlait avec Kathleen, alias Kathy, probablement de ce qu'avait dit Mac Gonagall à propos des sélections, car le visage de la jolie brune rayonnait de surprise et de bonheur. À cet instant elle se retourna et il croisa son regard. Il lui sourit, lui montrant qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle reprenait courage. En effet, la jeune fille avait toujours été douée en cours, et la possibilité de tenter sa chance sans tenir compte de ses résultats précédents lui donnait tous les espoirs.

Le petit professeur, qui arrivait quand même à se faire remarquer, rappela le trio à l'ordre et Remus, Kathy et Lizzie se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le cours – ou du moins firent très bien semblant.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cloche sonna enfin et Flitwick leur donna du travail pour le cours suivant ("décrivez les circonstances où s'applique le Charme de Clarté et ses effets") avant de les laisser sortir. Remus, Sirius et James se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils furent rejoints par Kathy et Lizzie, soi-disant lassées par le nombre de prétendants d'Ambre et de Lily.

- Ça devient juste un peu frustrant à la longue, expliqua Kathy d'un air excédé. Quand on est avec elles, ils se prosternent à leurs pieds, et le reste du temps ils se jettent sur nous pour nous demander de leur arranger un rencard.

- Incroyablement flatteur, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ajouta Lizzie avec la même expression lasse.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ces idiots passent à côté de filles comme vous, leur assura James.

- Oh ! Tu peux parler ! rétorqua Kathy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James, les joues soudainement rouges.

- Tu es bien le premier à soupirer devant Lily.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Oh, bon, d'accord, se résigna-t-il, vaincu.

- Bref, coupa Lizzie, c'est très mignon tout ça, mais au final on nous délaisse complètement.

Et toutes les deux se mirent à sangloter. Ou plutôt à faire semblant. Les filles savent très bien faire semblant. Aussitôt, Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille de Kathy pour la "consoler". Lizzie, voyant ça, commença à brailler :

- voix entrecoupée de sanglots Perâ€sonneâ€ neâ€m'aaiiiiiiimeuuuuh !!!!!

Remus décida de la consoler elle aussi, d'une part parce que James était écroulé de rire de l'autre côté de la table, et d'autre part parce que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle – élèves et profs – commençaient à les regarder bizarrement.

- Mon pauvre bébé, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille d'un ton faussement compatissant, la vie est dure, pas vrai ?

- Snif â€ oui â€ très dure.

- Qu'est ce que vous n'iriez pas inventer pour finir dans nos bras, soupira Sirius.

Les deux filles lui tirèrent la langue, mais se gardèrent bien les repousser. Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, surtout quand Kathy adressa un clin d'œil complice à Lizzie. Le plan semblait avoir été organisé depuis un moment.

Il était assez difficile de manger avec une seule main, mais apparemment Sirius estimait lui aussi que sa peine était largement récompensée puisqu'il gardait son amie serrée contre lui. Remus n'avait pas non plus envie de bouger. Elisabeth avait posé la tête sur son épaule et il avait le nez plongé dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle devait utiliser un shampoing parfumé à la noix de coco, se dit-il.

La pleine lune approchait et aiguisait les sens du jeune loup-garou. Respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, sentir le contact de sa taille fine le firent frissonner. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Charme de Clarté pour comprendre que la jeune fille l'attirait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau d'un blanc nacré, lui donnant un air de fragile poupée en porcelaine. Il aurait voulu la protéger contre tout, même contre lui-même, pensait-il amèrement

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées car les Lions commençaient à quitter la table. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, qui était toujours assis avec Kathy, et un éclair de quasi-télépathie passa entre les deux garçons : pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu se lever et laisser partir leurs proies ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement, et c'est en se soutenant moralement qu'ils les délivrèrent, dissimulant un soupir de déception.

Sirius le rejoignit immédiatement et se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser quelques mots :

- Courage, vieux frère, elles reviendront

Puis il repartit, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle, pour mener la troupe des Gryffondors qui se rendaient cours en Etude des Moldus. Il semblait croire que, sans lui, personne n'aurait pu faire le moindre pas, et les guida à travers les deux couloirs et trois escaliers avec forces indications et recommandations destinées à leur sauver la vie. ("Non ! James ! Pas à gauche ! Tu cours à ta perte ! Jaaaaaaaames !!!!! Quoi ? Ah si, à gauche, pardon.")

Remus était très touché par la confiance que lui avait témoigné Sirius par les quelques mots et les regards qu'ils avaient partagés. Les jeunes filles de Poudlard allaient être désespérées quand elles apprendraient que les cœurs des trois célèbres Maraudeurs étaient désormais pris.

Le reste de la journée et du week-end se déroula sans incident majeur, en dehors des habituelles expéditions Made in Marauder's land, devant lesquelles les quelques personnes responsables de Poudlard avaient fini par se résigner. Comment voulez-vous punir des élèves qui font des concours de retenues ?

Ils furent cependant aussi sages que ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux, n'allant razzier les cuisines que deux ou trois fois par jour, et ne dépassant pas les trois kilomètres dans la Forêt Interdite. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut tué quand, le vendredi soir, ils tombèrent accidentellement sur une colonie d'Acromantulas (qu'ils repérèrent heureusement d'assez loin grâce au flair de Remus pour s'enfuir en courant sans être vus), et ils réussirent même à le cacher aux professeurs. La nuit suivante, ils parvinrent à suivre un couple de licornes, puis à récupérer un crin argenté dans un buisson que l'une des licornes avait frôlé d'un peu trop près. C'est avec ce trésor qu'ils rentrèrent au château, aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Remus et Sirius, d'un commun accord, le confièrent à James, sans pour autant préciser pourquoi.

Pendant la journée du dimanche, ils rattrapèrent leurs deux trop courtes nuits et dormirent des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que de lâches inconnus viennent les réveiller, un peu trop brutalement au goût des Beaux au Dortoir Dormant. Remus, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, était aussitôt reparti dans les bras de Morphée. Il préférait dormir pendant les week-ends que pendant les cours, comme cela arrivait à chaque pleine lune.

En début de soirée, cependant, les trois garçons ne purent faire autrement que de se lever, après avoir dormi une bonne douzaine d'heures et bavardé paresseusement pendant une durée tout aussi considérable. Mais dès qu'ils quittèrent la chaleur de leurs lits, ils la regrettèrent aussitôt et décidèrent d'aller chercher le dîner directement où il se trouvait, autrement dit derrière le tableau d'une coupe de fruits, dont une grosse poire verte et chatouilleuse.

Remus fut désigné volontaire après un choix totalement impartial (Question : "James, est-ce que tu trouves aussi que ça ferait un bien fou à notre loup préféré de se dégourdir les pattes ?" – Réponse : "La cape est dans ma valise, Rem', essaie d'en prendre une quantité raisonnable pour de vaillants aventuriers comme nous." – Plainte désespérée : "Mais euh ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?" – Réponse incroyablement éclairante et justifiée : "Parce que."), et se dépêcha de remplir la tâche ingrate qui lui avait été assignée. Il jeta la Cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules et se faufila dans la Salle Commune, puis les couloirs, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes.

Comme ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il allait aux cuisines, il se débrouilla admirablement pour éviter les yeux perçants de Miss Teigne, et obtenir des elfes de Maison de quoi nourrir tout Gryffondor pendant trois jours. Le chemin du retour fut un peu plus long, étant donné qu'il portait une pile impressionnante de victuailles, mais il y était habitué et ne laissa rien tomber. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de personnes qui passaient dans les couloirs à cette heure (juste avant le couvre-feu) et qui, même à Poudlard, se seraient posé des questions en voyant des gâteaux surgir du néant.

Il revint enfin au dortoir, où ses deux amis avaient décidé de parler pour ne rien dire, au sens propre comme au figuré.

- Il est vrai que tout naturel a pour objectif foncier le capital d'un terrier honnête, disait James d'un air docte, sans pour autant chercher à atteindre l'objectivité profonde de son existence.

- Je m'opposerai toutefois à la réminiscence du psycho symbolisme Arménien, répondait alors Sirius, dont l'équipe de Quidditch a récemment atteint une phosphorisation nouvelle au travers de son nouveau genre biotechnique.

Pendant ce temps, Remus déposait son fardeau et rangeait la précieuse cape. Il jeta tout d'abord un sort de Conservation sur une bonne partie des aliments puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, il fit s'approcher une table en bois précieux, y étendit une nappe et mit des couverts, merveilles qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler au prix de laborieux périples. Il fit léviter la table garnie pour l'apporter entre les lits de James et Sirius, puis se concentra un peu plus pour faire venir le sien perpendiculairement aux deux autres.

Ils dînèrent ainsi, allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, tels de grands empereurs Romains organisant leur prochaine bataille. Sirius avait enfin obtenu le droit de parler de la transformation imminente de Remus pour préparer leur prochaine expédition, et tous les trois s'accordaient déjà sur les zones du village de Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils allaient inspecter sous la forme de chien, de cerf ou de loup. Remus, blotti entre ses couvertures, se félicita d'avoir convaincu ses amis, depuis leur première année, de l'intérêt de finir ses devoirs le vendredi ou le samedi. Ils lui avaient docilement obéi et c'est grâce à cela qu'ils pouvaient à présent paresser tranquillement le dimanche, sans se préoccuper de rien.

Le lundi arriva donc, après deux jours de détente largement méritée.

Ayant copieusement dîné la veille et grignoté jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, les trois garçons s'accordèrent une dernière grasse matinée avant de se laver, de s'habiller et de descendre dans les Serres pour le cours de Botanique. Comme toujours depuis la création de Poudlard (ou aux environs de ce temps-là), le cours était commun avec les Poufsouffles.

Les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent avec joie les filles de Gryffondor, qu'ils n'avaient presque pas vues du week-end. Sirius les embrassa toutes avec effusion, James passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand Lily lui adressa un charmant sourire, et Remus fut heureux de mieux maîtriser ses émotions quand il aperçut Lizzie entrer précipitamment dans la serre, le rose aux joues, après avoir couru depuis le château pour rattraper son retard, comme tous les lundis matins. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès du professeur Chourave, puis s'installa à côté de Remus, comme tous les lundis matins. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il sembla au jeune homme que la vision de Lizzie savamment décoiffée, la sensation de son souffle et des rapides battements de son cœur, le troublaient plus que d'habitude.

Le cours ne fut pas vraiment plus intéressant que de coutume, pourtant Remus s'efforça de se concentrer sur les plantes visqueuses qu'ils devaient manier avec précaution, plutôt que sur son propre cœur qui accélérait sensiblement.

Enfin, quand il entendit la cloche sonner depuis le château, il se précipita hors de la serre et s'en éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir ce genre de choses à l'égard de Lizzie, alors qu'elle le considérait comme un ami depuis des années. D'un certain point de vue, James était dans une situation plus simple que lui avec Lily, la limite entre la Haine et l'Amour étant toujours plus faible qu'on ne le croit â€ Contrairement à l'Amitié.

Il fut le premier à arriver devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et n'osa pas entrer. Simbel était à l'intérieur, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, et le pouvoir qui émanait de la salle était plus que perceptible. Aucun loup-garou n'aurait été assez stupide pour aller se retrouver face à un tel sorcier, à moins de trois jours de la pleine lune. Remus attendit donc, le temps que les Serdaigles arrivent. Il s'étonna un peu de ne pas voir ses amis, mais comprit dès qu'il entendit la voix de Sirius s'élever dans les couloirs :

- â€ rien à faire ! Non ! N'insiste pas ! Kathy, ça suffit ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu n'as rien à faire dans mon dortoir, et encore moins à 2 heures du matin ! Non, vraiment, tu dépasses les bornes, là

Le groupe de Gryffondors s'avança, avec en tête Sirius s'égosillant le plus fort possible, à côté d'une Kathy rouge de honte qui tentait de se faire toute petite, mais en vain. Derrière suivaient James, Lizzie et Ambre, ouvertement morts de rire, puis Lily, tentant désespérément d'honorer son statut de préfète, pour obtenir un résultat entre le fou rire et le plus grand sérieux. La porte de la salle de DCFM s'ouvrit alors, mettant fin à l'humiliation totale et complète de Kathy.

- Bonjour à tous, dit la voix du professeur Simbel depuis l'intérieur de la salle. J'aimerais que vous vous remettiez avec les personnes avec qui vous avez travaillé la dernière fois.

Remus fut donc rejoint par Lola Cambridge, et en entrant, remercia mentalement le professeur : non seulement il n'allait pas subir d'interrogatoire sur la conduite qu'il avait eu en sortant du cours de Botanique, mais en plus, la compagnie de Lola était des plus agréables. Il adorait son humour, sa gaieté, la façon dont elle écartait parfois une mèche de ses cheveux courts â€ En plus, elle était très mignonne. Idéale, quoi !

Ils engagèrent la conversation à voix basse avant même de s'être assis.

- Salut Lola, murmura le jeune homme.

- Hey, Rem' ! Comment ça va ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là

- Dragueur !

- Désolé, je fréquente trop Sirius.

- C'est clair, ça devient grave. Tu as pensé à suivre une cure de désintoxication ?

- Pas encore, mais maintenant que tu en parles â€ Tu ne connaîtrais pas une bonne adresse, par hasard ?

- Si, si, il y a quelqu'un qui fait des miracles, il habite dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois.

- Ah ? En quelle occasion ?

- Les paysans de mon village m'ont accusé d'être une sorcière, ils ont voulu me brûler vive. Alors je suis allée voir ce mec pour me faire exorciser.

-

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit le regard perçant du professeur Simbel dans son dos. Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et le vit sourire calmement.

- Maintenant que Mr. Lupin et Miss Cambridge ont enfin fini de se saluer, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce cours.

Les deux concernés se mirent à rougir, mais Remus était habitué à ce genre de situation. La seule différence était que d'habitude, le professeur dérangé ne parlait pas de Miss Cambridge mais de Mr. Black ou Potter. Il fallait savoir varier les plaisirs.

Simbel se remit à parler, mais Remus ne fit pas très attention à ses paroles, car il s'était empressé de faire glisser un morceau de parchemin vers Lola pour lui demander l'adresse du mystérieux faiseur de miracles. Il la vit sourire, puis prendre sa plume pour lui répondre ; il releva alors la tête pour écouter le cours. Le professeur était en train d'expliquer sur quoi ils allaient travailler jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le jeune Maraudeur, peu attentif, n'en perçut que quelques mots. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par la baguette de l'Egyptien, qui produisait une épaisse fumée gris bleu, tandis que son propriétaire la faisait remuer nonchalamment tout autour de lui.

Cette fumée était très étrange ; bien que très dense à première vue, elle s'évanouissait rapidement pour ne devenir qu'une brume transparente qui vibrait autour du professeur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'émouvoir des regards interrogatifs que lui lançaient maintenant la plupart de ses élèves. Il fut cependant contraint de s'interrompre quand le bras d'Ambre se leva, de toute évidence pour poser une question.

- Miss Swann, c'est bien cela ? fit Simbel. Vous avez une question ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Ambre, un peu étonnée de sa propre audace. Oser déranger sa nouvelle idole pour une question aussi futile ! Néanmoins, elle poursuivit :

- Excusez-moi de vous arrêter, mais j'aimerais vous demander ce que c'est que cette fumée qui sort de votre baguette ? Je crois que c'est une barrière protectrice, mais je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi â€ magiques, acheva-t-elle maladroitement.

Alors qu'une bonne partie de la classe se mettait à approuver la question d'Ambre, Remus remarqua que Lola lui avait envoyé sa réponse depuis quelques instants, et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lu. Il préféra cependant attendre que le professeur leur dise d'où venait la brume qui l'entourait.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Swann, ceci est en effet une barrière protectrice. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Sa spécificité vient du fait que, contrairement aux boucliers habituels, elle ne se contente pas d'arrêter les sorts indésirables, mais également toutes les attaques qui pourraient atteindre le corps ou l'esprit. Attaques naturelles et magiques, naturellement. Ce qui en fait une protection d'une grande puissance, qui demande un niveau de magie très avancé. Je vous enseignerais bien le moyen de la conjurer, mais je crains que ce ne soit au-dessus de vos capacités. Dans cette école, seul le professeur Dumbledore en est capable. Et moi-même, ajouta-t-il après un instant de pause. Toutefois, si la théorie vous intéresse, nous pourrons l'étudier ensemble.

- Non â€ Non merci, professeur, s'empressa de répondre la belle Ambre. Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Comme vous voudrez. D'autres questions ?

Comme aucune autre main ne s'éleva, le cours reprit tranquillement. Remus s'intéressa alors au mot de Lola :

_"Je ne connais pas l'adresse par cœur, mais je pourrais retrouver l'endroit sans problèmes. Si tu veux, on pourra y aller ensemble à la prochaine sortie. Je crois malheureusement que ton cas est déjà trop grave, mais ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer, incorrigible charmeur."_

Il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, et dû relire le parchemin plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre: Lola Cambridge, une des filles les plus convoitées de Poudlard (après Ambre Swann et deux ou trois autres) lui proposait de sortir avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard. Wow ! Bon d'accord, il était lui-même un des garçons les plus convoités de tout Poudlard (après Sirius, James, et quelques autres. Ou peut-être était-il à égalité avec eux, il n'en savait rien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit), mais quand même !

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Simbel n'avait rien remarqué avant de répondre, affirmativement, bien sûr ! Son regard tomba alors sur un problème majeur : deux rangs devant lui, une poupée en porcelaine, aux longs cheveux d'ébène, discutait avec son amie, Kathleen Mac Kinnon. Lizzie. Et dire qu'il l'avait presque oublié dans son excitation. Il ne pouvait quand même pas sortir avec â€ Lola. Sa main venait de le frôler alors qu'elle tournait la page de leur livre.

Oh, les filles

Le cours de DCFM toucha à sa fin, interrompant le débat intérieur du jeune loup-garou qui se leva avec un soupir. Heureusement, il était temps d'aller déjeuner, la bonne nourriture lui changerait sûrement les idées... Du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait avant de repérer devant lui dans le couloir deux têtes brunes échevelées qui discutaient avec animation en lui lançant des regards en coin.

- Alors Rem', lui lança Sirius, tu as fait ton choix?

- Quel choix? Répondit le concerné en grognant (au sens propre comme au figuré).

- Eh bien, vas-tu épouser Lola ou Lizzie?

Oh non... Il avait déjà remarqué.... C'était pas possible, ce garçon avait un sixième sens ou quoi? Il devrait monter une agence matrimoniale plus tard... En attendant, Remus n'était pas ravi de compter parmi ses premiers clients...

- Tu ne veux pas en parler? On te reposera la question à table, alors.... Sauf si l'une de ces demoiselles décide de se joindre à nous, bien sûr...

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Remus déclara:

- Allez-y sans moi, je vais profiter de la pause pour me reposer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Sirius, l'air soudain alarmé.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de répondre. James donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius avant de lui jeter un regard suggestif. Malheureusement, le cerveau de Mr Black ne semblait pas fonctionner à sa vitesse normale, ce qui obligea James à être plus explicite:

- Notre p'tit loup est fragile en ce moment, tu te souviens?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius avait compris. Et ce fut non sans regrets qu'il laissa sa proie favorite se diriger vers les dortoirs. Le jeune loup-garou monta rapidement les marches, grâce à la force de ses muscles qui se renforçaient à l'approche de la pleine Lune, et entra dans le dortoir. Affamé tout de même, il décida de faire un petit tour aux cuisines avant de se coucher, et se dirigea vers l'armoire de James pour y chercher la Cape d'Invisibilité. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, c'était pour découvrir que celle-ci ne s'y trouvait plus.

Le crépuscule trouva les Maraudeurs en grand conseil de guerre. Les trois garçons, assis sur leurs lits disposés en triangle, se dévisageaient en silence, chacun pensant la même chose : qui avait bien pu leur voler la Cape, et pourquoi ? Enfin, Sirius brisa le silence :

- Mes amis, l'heure est grave. On nous a dérobé un de nos plus précieux trésors, après les couverts, le crin de licorne et les trois poils de miss Teigne.

Les trois amis sourirent d'un air complice au souvenir de cette épopée mémorable, à la fin de leur troisième année, pendant laquelle ils avaient joué à cache-cache ave la chatte pendant près de deux heures, utilisant tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, pour finalement lui sauter dessus avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et lui piquer quelques poils de sa fourrure. Sirius reprit :

-Il faut absolument que nous découvrions qui a pu commettre cet incroyable méfait.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, il ajouta sur un ton complètement différent :

-Non mais sans rire, les gars, vous auriez pas une idée ?

Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête en signe d'impuissance. Les élèves des autres maisons n'avaient pas pu pénétrer dans leur chambre, et aucun élève de Gryffondor n'aurait fait ça. Et puis, personne ne savait qu'ils avaient la Cape, et il fallait vraiment savoir où la chercher.

- En attendant, il y a plus urgent, annonça James : comment on va faire demain soir ?

-Si on ne la retrouve pas d'ici là, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas venir, dit Remus d'une petite voix .

- Je crois que Remus est un peu maladeâ€ n'est-ce pas, docteur ? demanda Sirius à James.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec vous, cher confrère, répondit celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres. Il croit que nous allons l'abandonner à son sort

- â€ et fait par là cruellement offense à notre honneur. Je pense qu'il n'a plus toute sa raison.

- Il lui faut un traitement de choc

- Et le plus rapidement possible.

Alerté par l'air de conspirateurs de ses amis, Remus battit prudemment en retraite au bout de son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres garçons escaladaient déjà l'édredon, un polochon dans chaque main.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, dit Sirius d'un ton tout à fait hypocrite

- Mais c'est pour ton bien, surenchérit James.

Le pauvre loup-garou eut à peine le temps de crier « A l'aide !», avant que ses deux amis ne s'abattent sur lui comme un ouragan (et encore, il n'était pas sur qu'un ouragan soit aussi terrible). Après quelques minutes de bataille forcenée, les deux assaillants abandonnèrent pourtant la partie, laissant leur victime écrouléeâ€ de rire sur son lit. James étouffa un bâillement et dit :

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se couche, nous n'allons pas beaucoup dormir demain soir. Et puis, la nuit porte conseil

- Remus, tu crois que c'est l'amour qui fait que notre petit Jamesie commence à être raisonnable ? s'enquit Sirius, l'air horrifié.

- Je ne sais pas, mais chez moi, ça ne va pas jusqu'à réciter des proverbes.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, c'est un cas pathologique.

- Oh, taisez-vous, tous les deux. Sinon, je vais dormir ailleurs.

- Dans la chambre de Lily ?

L'infortuné James se retourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, bien décidé à ne pas répondre aux sarcasmes de Sirius. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens dormaient à poings fermés. De vrais petits anges, aurait-on pu se direâ€ Et on se serait bien trompé

Le lendemain matin, alors que ses amis dormaient encore, Remus se leva, mit de vieux vêtements et se dirigea à pas de loups vers l'infirmerie où, comme à chaque pleine Lune, il allait passer la journée. Cela évitait que les élèves ne se posent trop de questions en voyant sa mine abominable, et, de toute façon, il était bien trop fatigué pour avoir la force de suivre un cours.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius était réveillé. Il s'étira, bailla, vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, puis, satisfait, se prépara à réveiller James, d'une manière très efficace

- Vite, vite, Lily est en danger ! cria-t-il dans les oreilles de son ami.

- Hein, quoi ? répondit James, réveillé en sursaut.

Mais en voyant Sirius écroulé par terre, se tenant les côtes, il comprit que ce n'était qu'une blagueâ€ de plus

- Tu es vraiment stupide, j'aurais pu te blesser avec ma baguette, à me réveiller comme ça

- Je prends le risque. Et puis de toute façon, sans tes lunettes, c'est sûrement l'armoire qui aurait tout pris.

- Eh ! Je rêve !

Les deux jeunes gens se poursuivirent en riant à travers la chambre, avant de se décider à prendre une douche et descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils repérèrent bien vite deux places libres à côté des quatre filles, et, sans se consulter, se dirigèrent de ce côté.

- Salut, les filles ! leur lança Sirius avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Les quatre filles soupirèrent en chœur, mais lui répondirent par un sourire. Cependant, James était bien décidé à ne pas être en reste, surtout que Lily était là :

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, quel plaisir de petit-déjeuner en votre compagnie, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, décréta Ambre.

Lily approuva de la tête, et James, fasciné par la vision de la jeune fille, ne vit pas Sirius, qui, de l'autre côté de la table, lui tirait la langue, vexé qu'il lui vole sa place de beau parleur.

- Où est Remus ? demanda Lizzie.

- Oh, euhâ€ il ne se sentait pas très bien, il est à l'infirmerie, répondit James, en se promettant bien de rapporter cette question à Remus.

La journée se passa sans trop d'incidents, mais, comme à chaque pleine Lune, James et Sirius étaient inquiet pour leur ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas pareil quand Remus n'était pas là.

Le dernier cours de la journée, Métamorphose, arriva sans que les deux amis aient reparlé de leur sortie prévue pour le soir-même. Pendant que toute la classe prenait soigneusement des notes sur les Animagi, James, qui, tout comme Remus et Sirius, en savaient assez sur le sujet pour écrire un roman, passa un petit mot à son voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que

- Mr Black ?

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je sais bien que ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce petit morceau de parchemin doit être plus intéressant que ce que je raconte, mais j'aimerais que Mr Potter et vous-même prêtiez plus d'attention à mon cours.

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, pour la peine, vous m'écrirez chacun trois pieds de parchemin sur les difficultés rencontrés par les sorciers qui désirent se transformer en Animagus.

- D'accord, professeur, répondit Sirius, tout sourire.

Si le professeur Mac Gonagall fut surprise par la réaction de son élève, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et le cours reprit. Sirius prit consciencieusement des notes, du moins en apparence, car quelques minutes plus tard, James récupéra discrètement le morceau de parchemin et lut :

_Comment on fait pour ce soir ?_

_J'y ai réfléchit, je pense qu'on pourrait se cacher dans les cuisines, comme ça, il ne nous restera plus qu'à traverser le Hall d'entrée pour arriver dehors. Et avec la Carte, on ne devrait pas se faire prendre._

James acquiesça, et par prudence, avala le document compromettant, mais manqua de s'étrangler. Il commença à tousser fortement. Sirius, après lui avoir tapé énergiquement dans le dos, leva la main.

- Euh, professeur, je crois que James va s'étouffer â€ il commence à devenir bleu et ses yeux –il se pencha vers son ami- indiquent la plus profonde panique. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller boire un verre d'eau ?

- Très bien, Potter, allez-y, répondit le professeur au milieu d'un éclat de rire général.

James sortit de la classe avec précipitation, et, après avoir calmé sa quinte de toux, reprit le chemin de la salle de classe. Mais comme la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, il eut une meilleure idée. Il traversa l'école en courant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, pour annoncer à Remus qu'ils pourraient venir le voir le soir même.

- Super, lui dit Sirius tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers la Grande Salle où le dîner était servi. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te mettre en danger de mort pour porter un message à un ami, ok ?

- Oui, papa, répondit sarcastiquement James, avant de s'écarter précipitamment pour éviter le coup de livre de Métamorphose que le psychopathe qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami avait à juste titre repéré comme une arme dangereuse.

Ce soir-là, à onze heures, quiconque se serait promené dans les couloirs de Poudlard devant la porte des Cuisines aurait vu deux élèves se glisser furtivement vers la porte du château.

Les deux amis attendirent d'être cachés par les arbres de la forêt pour prendre leurs apparences animales.

- "Pour la peine, vous m'écrirez chacun trois pieds de parchemin sur les difficultés rencontrés par les sorciers qui désirent se transformer en Animagi.", cita Sirius avant de se changer en un grand chien noir.

- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas trop de mal à trouver de l'inspiration, répondit le futur Cornedrue.

D'un regard, il fit signe à Patmol de le suivre et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, le chien suivant le cerf. Soudain, une branche craqua non loin d'eux. Patmol, oreilles tendues, huma l'air attentivement à la recherche de toute odeur suspecte. Il reprit presque immédiatement forme humaine, et son air paniqué suffit à faire comprendre à Cornedrue qu'il devait faire de même. Cependant, rien ne bougeait entre les arbres. Après avoir attendu, immobile, pendant quelques minutes, James se risqua à prendre la parole.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oh oui, il y a quelqu'un, et tu vas très vite le regretter, Potter, siffla une voix glaciale qui n'était certainement pas celle de Sirius.

Severus Rogue sortit de l'ombre et fit face aux deux Lions.

- Attrapez l'autre, fit à nouveau Rogue.

À ces mots, deux colosses de Serpentard surgirent de derrière Sirius et s'emparèrent de lui. Sirius avait beau être musclé, il ne put rien contre eux. C'est donc les mains fermement tenues derrière son dos qu'il contempla la scène.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, Potter. Toi, tu es trop confiant, et moi, je suis trop rancunier.

James écoutait aussi calmement qu'il pouvait ; pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté de montrer le moindre soupçon de peur devant Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lança-t-il.

- Oh, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Rogue dans un murmure. Moi, je vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu vois, Potter, quand j'ai découvert la véritable â€ nature de Lupin, Dumbledore m'a fait jurer magiquement de ne le révéler à personne. Et malheureusement, un serment magique est quasiment impossible à détruire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne m'en servirais pas. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes tous les deux de braves Gryffondors qui n'abandonnent pas leurs amis quand ils ont besoin d'eux. Il m'a donc suffit de faire venir ces deux grands imbéciles, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les deux grands imbéciles qui maintenaient Sirius, qui ont le double avantage de la force brute : attaquer et ne pas chercher d'explications. Et maintenant, Potter

De fines cordes surgirent de la baguette de Rogue et un instant plus tard, James se retrouva, ligoté, sur le sol, aux pieds de son ennemi. Son pire cauchemar.

- Sache que je déteste être humilié, et plus particulièrement de la façon dont tu l'as fait à la fin de l'année dernière. Tu t'en souviens, Potter ?

- Tu ne mérites pas mieux, sale rat ! cracha James.

Le visage de Rogue devint brusquement blanc de fureur.

- _Endoloris ! _s'écria-t-il.

Le corps de James se retrouva secoué de terribles spasmes, tandis que le garçon hurlait de toutes ses forces. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, ses sens étaient aveuglés par la douleur. Il n'entendit pas le cri de rage et de haine de Sirius ; il ne le vit pas se débattre entre les mains de ses gardes, la colère décuplant ses forces, ni parvenir à s'arracher à leur étreinte ; il ne vit pas Rogue pâlir encore davantage quand Sirius se jeta sur lui, le rouant de coup, mais il sentit la force du maléfice faiblir quand la baguette de Rogue vola à quelques mètres de lui, emportée par un coup de poing de Sirius.

- James ? James, ça va ?

Le hurlement d'un loup résonna à cet instant. Les deux Serpentards, qui avaient jusque là été pris par l'effet de surprise, se regardèrent et s'enfuirent, regrettant fermement d'être entrés dans la forêt ce soir-là. On a beau être grand et bête, on sait qu'on ne fait pas forcément le poids face à un loup-garou déchaîné.

- J'ai mal â€ gémit James.

- Je pense que Remus va rester tout seul ce soir. Allez viens, je te ramène.

La voix de Sirius était encore altérée par l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie quand James avait été frappé par le sort. Il passa le bras de son ami autour de ses épaules et ils rentrèrent, tant bien que mal, dans leur dortoir. Laissant Rogue, évanoui et couvert d'hématomes, dans la Forêt Interdite. Quand il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il entendit fut un nouveau hurlement de Remus. Terrorisé, il tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes, fit quelques mètres et retomba. Il se releva en s'aidant d'une branche d'arbre et parcourut la majorité du trajet moitié courant, moitié tombant. Il finit par trébucher contre une racine et s'écroula une dernière fois, avec en plus une terrible douleur à la cheville. N'ayant pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort, il n'eut d'autre choix que de ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, et s'évanouit à nouveau au bout de quelques minutes, sur l'herbe du parc.

Quand il fut découvert, le lendemain, par un professeur qui tenta de le ranimer, il ne prononça qu'un mot : Gryffondor.

Sirius et James firent de leur mieux pour avoir l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude quand ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cependant, quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils furent surpris de voir Mac Gonagall leur demander d'y retourner. Ils croisèrent d'autres élèves dans la même situation qu'eux. Quand tout Poudlard fut rassemblé, le professeur Dumbledore apparut.

- Chers élèves, cette nuit, un élève en 6ème année à Serpentard a été gravement attaqué et laissé sans défenses dans la Forêt Interdite dont il a dû s'échapper par ses propres moyens. Il a été découvert ce matin par le professeur Brûlopot et devra passer plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Devant ces circonstances, je me vois obligé de convoquer tous les Gryffondors de 6ème et 7ème année dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes. Les autres élèves pourront assister normalement à leurs cours. Je vous remercie.

James et Sirius n'échangèrent même pas un regard et prirent le chemin bien connu du bureau du directeur, suivis par Lizzie, Kathy, Lily, Ambre et les 7ème année. Remus, lui était encore à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous ai réunis ici car Severus Rogue, puisque c'est lui qui a été attaqué, a parlé de Gryffondors, et je pense que vous êtes les seuls à avoir un niveau suffisant pour le mettre dans cet état. Je prie maintenant les responsables de se dénoncer pour que je leur parle. S'ils ne le font pas, je me verrais obligé de retirer 150 points à votre Maison, de vous donner à tous une retenue et de vous priver de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Un chœur de protestations s'éleva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis le silence se fit. Chacun commença par regarder son voisin avec nervosité, puis les regards finirent par converger vers James et Sirius.

- M. Black, avez-vous quelque chose à me déclarer ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, professeur, répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

- Je vois. M. Potter ?

- Non, Monsieur.

- Très bien. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Personne ne fit le moindre bruit.

- Bien, les mesures que je vous ai annoncées vont donc être appliquées, à moins que quelqu'un vienne me parler avant la fin de la journée. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Alors, Potter ? fit Lily dès qu'ils furent sortis.

**Et voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, on est vraiment désolées de vous faire autant attendre en tout cas :s.**

**Et pour finir, les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews. Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux, n'hésitez pas à continuer !**

HB: nan, on s'est pas du tout mixées, je sais pas où t allée chercher ça. Pour moi, je me réincarne dans mon autre fic en tt cas (c Lily ki parle) mais sinon, non

Lucy:évidemment kil y avait un rapport ac l'Egypte, ct une des idées merveilleuses que g eu là-bas â€ merci bcp

Ju : coucou ma ju ! comment va ? merci pour ta super review, faut dire que c'est bien à 2heures du mat que les fics sont les plus passionantes (j'en sais quelque chose !) Gros bisous je t'adore.

Eternamm : merci bcp pr ta review, c très agréable d'en recevoir de gens qu'on ne connaît pas ! (pr les gens qu'on connaît aussi, rassurez-vous les autres !) La suite est enfin arrivée, j'espère que tu vas fêter ça.

Cc johnson : j'espère que t'as tenu le coup ! dsl, on sait qu'on est vraiment lentes, mais avec tous nos cours à côté c vraiment dur de tenir le coup. Surtout qu'on est deux donc faut se mettre d'accord sur tout. Bisous.

Mary : en effet, nous sommes deux co-auteurs. Tu dis que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre dans une review, pourtant c'est une des plus longues ! moi aussi j'adore James, d'ailleurs on a élu James et Lily couple de l'année ! et c vrai que Lily est vraiment un personnage très agréable. Merci pour tout c compliments, ça fait vraiment très plaisir de lire ça ! Bisous.

Lu7ine : merci pour ta gentille petite review, on savait ke notre fic parlait des maraudeurs, mais on se demandait sérieusement si elle vous plairait. Merci de tes encouragements. Bisous.

Céleste : Ah, là, là, la pas douéeâ€ mais non, je rigoleâ€ maintenant que tu as tout compris, continue à nous reviewer ! Bisous.

Rayuroplanis : coucou ! j'adore ton pseudo, maisâ€ ça vient d'où ? Merci pour tes encouragements, je rajoute ta fic à la (longue) liste de celles que je dois lire, et je jetterai un coup d'œil à ton profil en passant, il y a peut-être la réponse à ma question ! Bisous.

MLT : personne ne comprend tes suppositions ! Enfin, je pense qu'une certaine A. a compris, mais malheureusement, c'est moi qui réponds à ta review ! On compte sur tes dessins, il sont trop géniaux ! Bizz.

Guilderinette : Coucou ! Je me suis dit en voyant ta review : quoi ? Une personne inconnue, et qui nous écrit une si longue review ? Ca mérite que j'aille lire sa bioâ€ Conclusion : tu es complètement tarée (si je peux me permettre), au moins autant que nous (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Nous aussi on adore James, et Dumbledore, et on a aussi pitié du petit James, même si ON EST FOLLES DE SIRIUS ! Voilà, et pour ce qui est de « poster vite », cette expression ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire ! Bisoux.

Callisto : Coucou ! Moi, c'est la folle numéro deux et je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me soutienne, « VIGGO AU POUVOIR ! ». Ouf, ceci dit, euhâ€ pour Sirius, on l'a toujours imaginé comme ça et son caractère nous plaît bien. Et pour Peter, l'autre folle peut pas le voir, et je la comprendsâ€ Mais en attendant, tu peux avoir pitié des amis de Sirius, de ses anciennes et futures conquêtes, etc, etcâ€. Ciao. P.S. : tu as lu les trois chapitres en ¼ d'heures ? Félicitations !

Frodo'nSé : Ah, enfin une review ! Merci, c'est zentilâ€ Et voilà la suite ! Enfin, je devrais dire la super suite, la suite géniale, la suite des suites, laâ€ Bisous.

Nfertiti : l arriv, la suit', l arriveâ€ On a à peine deux mois de retardâ€ Bisous.

Sadesirius : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je te rappelle qu'on est 2 auteurs, donc ce serait plutôt, « mettez-nous vite la suite », t'y pensera la prochaine fois, non mais ! figure honteuse de la fille qui vient de gueuler sur un des ses rares et chers reviewers . Bon bah, salut !


	5. A tiny light behind the clouds

**Encore nous ! Voilà, après tant d'attente, nous espérons que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Gros bisous à tous !**

**Petit conseil : comme on sait jamais vraiment quand on va poster, mettez-nous dans votre «author alert list», ça sera plus simple !**

**NOUS RAPPELONS A TOUS NOS REVIEWES ADORES ET A CEUX QUI ASPIRENT A FAIRE PARTIE DE CETTE CATEGORIE (inscriptions en bas à gauche de l'écran) QUE NOUS ECRIVONS A DEUX, ET QUE NE NOUS ETONS PAS ECORE REINCARNEES DANS UN MEME CORPS, VOUS POUVEZ UTILISER LE PLURIEL POUR VOUS ADRESSER A NOUS !!!**

**Chapitre 4 : A tiny light behind the clouds**

- Alors, Potter ? fit Lily dès qu'ils furent sortis.

James ne répondit pas.

- À nous, ajouta Kathy, vous pouvez le dire, on n'ira pas vous dénoncer. Mais ça ne se fait vraiment pas de nous infliger une retenue à tous.

- ...

- Oh, ça vous arrive de répondre quand on vous parle ? demanda Lizzie.

- Lâchez-nous, dit juste Sirius, d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

- Quoi ? Mais je rêve ! s'exclama Ambre.

Les deux garçons préférèrent les ignorer, mais cela n'était pas du tout du goût des filles. Lily rattrapa James et le saisit violemment par le bras pour le forcer à l'écouter. James ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, car tout son corps était encore sensible depuis le sort de la veille.

- Ça ne vous suffit pas, en plus, de nous priver de sortie ? S'écria Lily. Et je ne parle pas des 150 points !

- Il faut en plus qu'on supporte votre mauvaise humeur et votre lâcheté ? Lança Kathy, sûre de son effet.

Elle avait raison. Au mot "lâchet", les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent. James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma et ils repartirent, poursuivis par les exclamations des quatre filles, furieuses comme jamais.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance très désagréable, les filles s'étant unies pour mener une vie d'enfer aux garçons. Elles ne leur adressèrent pas un mot, détournèrent le regard chaque fois qu'elles croisèrent accidentellement le leur, les laissant seuls la majeure partie du temps. Sinon, elles leurs lançaient des remarques froides et acerbes.

James, qui souffrait encore des dernières traces du sortilège Doloris, vécut encore plus mal cette journée que Sirius, si c'était possible. Seul le retour de Remus, en fin de journée, améliora légèrement leur moral, et ils s'empressèrent de lui dévoiler ce secret qui leur pesait sur le cœur.

- ... et nous sommes sortis de la Forêt, acheva Sirius. Et maintenant, ce ... ce maudit fils de Mangemort est cloué à l'Infirmerie !

- Tu crois qu'on a eu raison de ne pas en parler ? Demanda James, soucieux de l'avis de son ami.

Remus réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une très bonne idée de dire à tout le monde, que Rogue a jeté le Doloris sur James alors que deux Animagi rendait une petite visite à leur ami loup-garou.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on s'est dit, approuva Sirius. Ce qui me déprime, c'est que Rogue s'en tire sans problème, alors que nous ! 150 points en moins, privés de sortie, retenue ... soupira-t-il.

- Je crois que les Serpentard ont quand même perdu quelques points, rectifia James, parce que Dumbledore s'est demandé comment Snivellus s'est retrouvé dans la Forêt cette nuit-là, et pourquoi on l'avait autant amoché. Mais ...

- Tu parles, il n'a rien comparé à toi quand il t'a eut lancé le sort.

James resta silencieux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu en arriver là, s'étonna Remus. D'accord, on le hait, et il nous hait aussi, mais je n'irais jamais utiliser un Impardonnable contre lui. Aucune envie de me faire prendre et de finir à Azkaban à cause de ce crétin.

- Ce crétin de mage noir graisseux, commenta Sirius. Maintenant que tu en parles, Rem', je crois que moi, ça me tenterait bien.

Remus lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Un long silence suivit. En réalité, les trois garçons pensaient, sans le savoir, exactement à la même chose. Ce fut Sirius qui lança le sujet.

- En fait ... commença-t-il lentement, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que ... Enfin, c'est dur pour les 150 points et tout, mais ... Ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette histoire, c'est ...

- Les filles, acheva James.

- Elles ne nous parlent plus.

- Une horreur.

- Un cauchemar.

- Elles voulaient nous punir ...

- ... c'est réussi !

- Et tout ça à cause de ce connard visqueux.

- Je le hais, mais à un point ...

- ... je pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire qu'avant ...

- ... et pourtant !

Remus assista avec un léger sourire à ce dialogue complémentaire dont les deux amis avaient l'habitude. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand, dès le lendemain, il s'aperçut que les filles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus aimables avec lui qu'avec les deux autres.

La journée débuta par un cours de Métamorphose. Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner tous les trois seuls, James, Sirius et Remus furent à nouveau privés de la compagnie des filles et relégués au fond de la classe. Apparemment, le professeur Mac Gonagall leur en voulait tout autant, et ne leur accorda que des regards sévères.

- M. Black, M. Potter, au lieu de rêvasser dès le début de mon cours, apportez-moi vos essais sur les Animagi.

Fort heureusement, les deux garçons avaient eu le temps de se mettre à leur travail et déposèrent leurs parchemins sur le bureau du professeur. Celle-ci eut presque l'air déçue de n'avoir rien de légitime à leur reprocher.

- Bien, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous en avons fini avec la partie théorique sur les Animagi, et qu'il n'y aura évidemment pas de partie pratique, cette métamorphose étant d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour des élèves de votre âge. À présent, ouvrez vos livres à la page 84. Miss Mac Kinnon, veuillez nous en donner lecture.

Kathleen mit un instant à trouver la bonne page, et lut :

- _Chapitre 4 : Les Métamorphomages_.

_Introduction : Les Métamorphomages sont des sorciers qui, depuis leur naissance, ont la capacité de changer d'apparence à volonté. Cependant, ils doivent suivre pendant leur enfance un entraînement spécialisé pour apprendre à maîtriser leur don. Ces sorciers sont très rares, mais ce sont les seuls qui n'ont besoin ni de potion, ni de sort, pour changer d'apparence._

- Je vous remercie, fit Mac Gonagall. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, ce chapitre sera également théorique dans l'essentiel. Nous étudierons les principes génétiques qui procurent ce don aux Métamorphomages, et nous travaillerons en parallèle avec les professeurs Flitwick et Hewett pour découvrir comment ces trois matières peuvent s'associer pour parvenir au même résultat. Prenez un parchemin et une plume et notez : ...

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, avec pour uniques sons la voix de Mac Gonagall et le grattement des plumes.

Quand ils sortirent, James et Sirius glissèrent un mot à Remus :

- Toi, elles t'en veulent moins qu'à nous, puisqu'en théorie tu as passé trois jours cloué au lit. Tu pourrais essayer d'engager la conversation ?

Remus soupira, mais accepta d'essayer. Il rattrapa les filles qui étaient parties devant, et saisit l'épaule de Lizzie pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-elle d'un ton peu aimable.

- Euh ... marmonna Remus, pris de court. Kathy, Lily et Ambre s'étaient elles aussi arrêtées. Rien de très spécial, reprit le jeune homme, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

Kathleen s'avança vers lui pour lui répondre, mais les autres filles la fusillèrent du regard.

- Quoi ? Leur demanda-t-elle. Il n'était pas avec eux, il était encore malade, expliqua-t-elle.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Kathy, fit Ambre, mais excuse-nous de ne pas t'attendre.

Et elle se retourna et repartit avec Lily, l'air hautain et méprisant. Lizzie le regarda une dernière fois, et Remus crut déceler une lueur de tristesse et de déception dans ses yeux. Mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par de la colère sombre, et la jeune fille suivit ses amies.

Voyant ça, Kathy soupira puis dit à Remus :

- Je suppose que toi, Potter et Black ont tout raconté. Personnellement, je pense que si vous ne voulez rien nous dire, c'est que vous avez une raison valable, puisque d'habitude vous passez la journée à vous vantez de vos ... "exploits"! Mais les autres filles ... Enfin, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant également à James et Sirius qui avaient suivi toute la scène, je trouve quand même que vous pourriez nous faire un peu plus confiance, vous savez très bien que quoiqu'il arrive, on n'ira rien répéter à personne. Maintenant, vous faites comme vous le sentez ... acheva-t-elle en repartant, après un infime sourire.

Les trois garçons, restés seuls, se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis suivirent les traces des filles qui étaient parties en cours de Potions.

Malheureusement pour eux, qui cherchaient toujours une occasion de se rattraper, le cours se déroula très mal. Ils devaient confectionner une potion, qui était une sorte de sérum de vérité peu puissant. Alors qu'il en était au début de la réalisation du philtre, James, dont la principale occupation était d'essayer désespérément d'attirer le regard de Lily, fit une erreur et ajouta la poudre de scarabées rouges avant la sève du bouleau d'Arctique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser la potion. Un bruit terrible retentit et le liquide bleuté jaillit dans l'ensemble de la classe, et principalement sur Lizzie et Ambre qui étaient assises devant eux.

Le professeur Hewett resta un instant bouche bée, incrédule devant le fait qu'un de ses meilleurs élèves avait échoué dans la réalisation d'une potion, pourtant relativement simple. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retrouva ses esprits et fit venir Lizzie et Ambre pour leur administrer un antidote, au cas où la dose de potion qu'elles avaient reçue aurait été trop importante. Les deux filles retournèrent ensuite à leur place, et si leurs regards avaient pu blesser quelqu'un, James se serait sans doute retrouvé à la fois carbonisé, noyé, étranglé, écorché et empalé.

À la fin du cours, James se précipita hors de la salle, et ses deux amis eurent un mal fou à le faire sortir du dortoir pour aller déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident, et les professeurs furent surpris de voir le célèbre trio des Maraudeurs, habituellement bruyants, expansifs et naturellement doués, réduit à trois élèves studieux et silencieux. Le professeur Simbel ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Flitwick se demanda si les trois garçons n'avaient pas été sérieusement atteints par un mal mystérieux.

Le soir, James, Sirius et Remus dînèrent à nouveau à l'écart des autres Gryffondor. Mais quand ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir, le naturel de Sirius reprit enfin le dessus.

- Allez les gars, j'en ai marre de déprimer ! Bougez-vous un peu, c'est pas parce que nos princesses nous font la gueule qu'il faut arrêter de vivre !

- T'as peut-être raison Sir', approuva Remus avec un sourire. On doit être en manque de sucre. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a plus d'énergie.

James soupira et murmura quelque chose du goût de " ... incorrigibles ... comprennent rien ... " mais sourit lui aussi et décida de jouer le jeu.

- Je pense qu'on doit manquer à certaines boîtes de bonbons ...

- Vous pensez qu'on peut y aller même sans la cape ? demanda Remus.

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

Ce soir-là, un petit papier déposé sur le comptoir de la boutique Honeydukes précisa :

_" Aux très honorés propriétaires de cette magnifique confiserie_

_Le gang des lutins a encore frappé !_

_Vous trouverez demain vos stocks de bonbons légèrement diminués_

_Ci-joint de quoi vous rembourser"_

Une petite montagne de pièces d'or accompagnait le message. Les Maraudeurs avaient de quoi survivre le reste de l'année.

* * *

- Non ! Par pitié, arrêtez ! Au secours !

La voix de Lily Evans résonna soudain dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Lizzie d'une voix encore endormie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kathleen, on dirait que Lily fait un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant.

Dans son lit, Lily criait toujours. Elle semblait se débattre contre une force invisible, frappant le vide de toutes ses forces et pleurant.

- Je vous en prie ! Non, laissez-moi ! A l'aide !

Ambre fut la dernière à s'éveiller, mais dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se redressa, horrifiée.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? Par exemple ... maintenant ? Hasarda Kathleen.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais, euh ... tu connais un sort contre les cauchemars ? Demanda Lizzie.

- Euh ... non, reconnut Kathleen, bien que le fait de ne pas pouvoir agir semble l'effrayer encore plus. Ambre ? Tu as une idée ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas tout de suite. Apparemment, la vue de sa meilleure amie en proie à une souffrance aussi atroce - car Lily souffrait, c'était évident - l'avait pétrifiée. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, elle se ressaisit.

- Il faut aller chercher le professeur Dum ... commença-t-elle

- Au secours ! JAMES ! Hurla Lily.

Ambre en resta bouche bée. Que Lily ait un cauchemar, passe encore. Mais qu'elle appelle cet idiot de Potter pour la sauver ?!

-James ... ? Potter ?? S'étrangla Lizzie, aussi surprise que Ambre.

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ? S'agaça Kathleen.

Pour elle, la situation était plus simple : Lily faisait un affreux cauchemar, elle appelait James Potter, la conclusion logique était donc d'aller chercher le Potter en question. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, la crise de Lily avait commencé depuis 5 bonnes minutes, et elle avait l'air de s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

- JAMES !!!!! Hurla Lily une nouvelle fois. Kathleen prit ce cri pour un encouragement. Elle se leva donc, et se précipita vers la porte du dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Ambre, les yeux toujours rivés sur Lily.

- Quelle question ! Je vais chercher Potter, évidemment.

- Tu quoi ?? S'étrangla à nouveau Lizzie.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Kathleen sortit de son dortoir, courut jusqu'à celui des garçons et entra en trombe.

- Kathy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'offusqua Sirius. C'est un dortoir de garçons je te signale ! Je sais bien que tu dois rêver de nous toutes les nuits, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour débarquer comme ça, ajouta-t-il, l'air moqueur.

Les trois Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas endormis du tout. Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois enveloppés dans leurs couvertures et assis sur le lit de James, ou bien à cause de la quantité impressionnante de papiers de bonbons sur le sol, en tout cas Kathleen eut la certitude qu'ils discutaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit en soie et que les trois garçons la regardaient avec un intérêt évident.

- Potter, lança-t-elle, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il faut que tu viennes avec moi tout de suite. Lily fait une sorte de cauchemar, c'est affreux, elle crie, elle se débat, elle appelle à l'aide, et euh ... elle t'a appelé aussi, acheva-t-elle la tête baissée.

En entendant Kathleen, James pâlit, mais se leva aussitôt et courut derrière elle. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avec un air qui ne pouvait exprimer que la plus totale incompréhension, puis partirent à leur suite.

- Attendez ! Les arrêta Kathleen quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte. C'est un dortoir de filles, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu es bien entrée dans le nôtre, petite coquine, grogna Sirius.

Et, sans l'écouter il marcha fermement vers la porte. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et Sirius se retrouva à quatre pattes au pied des escaliers.

- Je vous avais prévenus, soupira Kathleen. Bon, dépêchez-vous, Lily ne va pas vous attendre.

- Mais puisque nous ne pouvons pas entrer ? Demanda Remus.

- Il faut que vous me preniez la main, répondit-elle alors que Sirius remontait douloureusement les marches. Moi je peux entrer, et si vous me tenez, vous pourrez entrer aussi.

Ils acquiescèrent, et lui prirent la main. Pendant que de l'autre elle ouvrait la porte, James se prit à imaginer la réaction qu'aurait n'importe qui en les voyant, une fille tirant trois garçons par la main pour les faire entrer dans son dortoir ... Mais dès qu'ils entrèrent, ce fut comme si son cerveau et son cœur s'étaient arrêtés.

Lily était allongée sur son lit, se débattant, ses draps étaient complètement défaits, et elle hurlait, elle hurlait ... C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Autour d'elle, Lizzie et Ambre s'étaient enfin décidées à agir, et la tenait chacune fermement par un bras, mais c'était inutile, car Lily se défendait de plus belle.

- Kathy ! Enfin ! S'écria Lizzie, essoufflée. On croyait que tu ... Qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ font là, eux ?? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius et Remus. Je croyais que tu cherchais Potter !

- Ils sont venus avec nous, répondit simplement Kathleen. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas mieux qu'avant, déplora Ambre. Depuis qu'on essaie de la retenir, elle se bat contre nous.

Un nouveau cri de Lily coupa la conversation.

-Non ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! James ! Au secours !

James, encouragé par cet appel, décida de prendre l'affaire en main.

- Vous deux, lâchez-la, ordonna-t-il aux deux filles qui tenaient toujours Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous ai dit de la lâcher ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal ?

Sans prévenir davantage, il se précipita vers le lit, repoussa Lizzie et Ambre, et instinctivement, prit Lily dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Lily sembla se calmer. Elle ne criait plus, ne se débattait plus ... Elle se contenta de sangloter sur l'épaule de James. Celui-ci passa les bras de la jeune fille autour de ses propres épaules, et commença à la bercer doucement, en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

Tous les autres présents dans la chambre à ce moment-là, c'est-à-dire Sirius, Remus et les trois filles, regardaient la scène avec ahurissement : Ambre gardait la bouche ouverte, Sirius avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites.

James, lui, semblait avoir oublié le reste du monde. Tout se résumait au fait que Lily Evans était dans ses bras et qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, au contraire, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée de son cauchemar. Lentement, il essuya ses yeux embués de larmes, et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux auburn.

Puis il remit ses draps en place par un sort (« _Litiafacta »_) et la rallongea dans son lit, presque à regret. Levant les yeux, il remarqua, enfin, que tout le monde le fixait d'un air incrédule. Rougissant un peu, il se releva et sortit calmement du dortoir, sans attendre les deux autres garçons.

- Bon, ben la prochaine fois, vous saurez qu'il faut toujours laisser James s'occuper de tout, dit Sirius.

- Ouais, répondit Ambre d'une voix rauque.

- Euh ... tenta Remus. On va peut-être vous laisser maintenant.

- D'accord, acquiesça Lizzie, encore pâle.

- A demain, lança Kathleen.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent un peu confus.

- Euh, les mecs, bailla Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement hier soir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une demi-heure. On a mangé des bonbons toute la nuit ?

- Euh... pas exactement, répondit James, qui, apparemment, se souvenait mieux des événements. Lily a fait un cauchemar, et, et... Il s'arrêta, rouge comme une pivoine.

- ... et elle l'a appelé au secours, alors on est allé la consoler, se souvint Remus, à moitié mort de rire.

- Ah oui, se rappela Sirius.

- Mais alors, vous pensez qu'elles sont toujours fâchées contre nous ?

- Je sais pas, Rem', mais en tout cas, Kathy nous a dit « a demain », alors...

- Ta mémoire m'étonnera toujours, Sirius.

- Surtout en ce qui concerne Kathy, ajouta James.

Quelques minutes et quelques plaisanteries plus tard, le trio était en route vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les filles n'y étaient pas, cependant, ce qui poussa les Maraudeurs à revoir leur plan d'attaque.

- Il faut leur expliquer avant qu'elles recommencent à nous détester, expliqua Sirius derrière son bol de Chococrunchouilles.

- Oui, acquiesça Remus, mais comment ?

L'arrivée du courrier dans un bruissement d'ailes leur donna une idée.

- Une intervention aérienne me semble judicieuse, déclara Sirius.

- A vos ordres, capitaine, approuva Remus.

Les trois garçons se levèrent aussitôt de table avant d'aller chercher plumes et parchemins et de courir à la volière.

La scène était risible. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis sur le sol de la volière, entourés par des chouettes et des hiboux qui hululaient de protestation devant cette vile intrusion sur leur territoire.

- On a qu'à commencer par « Les filles, on... », proposa James.

- Mais non, c'est pas assez classe, répliqua Sirius.

- En même temps, faut que ça ait l'air sincère, pas sorti tout droit d'un bouquin du XVIIIème siècle, fit remarquer Remus.

- Elles savent très bien qu'on ne lit pas de bouquins du XVIIIème siècle, s'insurgea Sirius !

- Ça n'est pas la question, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets !

- Tu peux parler !

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que les filles sont fâchées contre nous !

- Eh !!! Si on s'est mis dans cette situation, c'était pour venir te voir !

Voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer et que les deux amis pourraient en venir à prononcer des paroles qu'ils regretteraient aussitôt, James intervint :

- Euh... les mecs, vous énervez pas, les filles sont déjà contre nous, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Les deux autres ne protestèrent évidemment pas, chacun s'étonnant, une fois la colère retombée, de s'être emporté si rapidement.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit... Je crois que je suis juste un peu à cran.

- On l'est tous un peu, moi aussi je suis désolé.

- Bien, maintenant, faites-vous un bisou et tout sera pardonné.

- Hein ? S'écrièrent Sirius et Remus d'une seule voix, avant de se jeter sur James, qui, hilare, se roulait pas terre.

- Bon, reprit James quelques instants plus tard, je propose qu'on écrive chacun un brouillon, puis on comparera, ok ?

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la « lettre » était fin prête. On y retrouvait la sagesse de Remus, l'humour de Sirius et le style de James, le tout servi par l'écriture appliquée du p'tit loup de la bande (« une vraie écriture de fille », selon Sirius, qui s'en tira avec un coup de pied dans le tibia et un coup de griffe d'une chouette qu'il avait bousculée).

Un hibou Grand-Duc fut choisi comme porteur du message. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de ces demoiselles, et d'ailleurs, il était temps d'aller en cours, comme le fit si élégamment remarquer Sirius :

-Dépêchons-nous, la vieille folle se fera une joie de nous mettre une retenue si on est en retard...

Le cours de Potions se déroula sans incident majeur, et, dans l'atmosphère embuée de la classe, le trio, tout à la préparation de sa potion (le philtre d'Invisibilité, qu'ils jugeaient très utile maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus la Cape, et daignaient donc préparer avec un minimum de sérieux), n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure de la disposition de leurs princesses à leur égard.

Comme ils sortaient du cours du Professeur Hewett, les trois garçons repérèrent devant eux le groupe des filles, qui discutaient dans un coin. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, ils passèrent devant elles en bafouillant un vague « Bonjour ».

- Attendez, on voulait vous... commença Kathleen.

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un magnifique Grand-Duc. A sa vue, les trois garçons semblèrent pétrifiés sur place, avant de partir précipitamment en leur lançant un « à tout à l'heure » des plus étranges.

Décidant qu'elles avaient décidément affaire à de vrais tarés, les trois jeunes filles prirent le message des griffes de l'oiseau. Il était adressé à « _Mesdemoiselles Lily, Kathy, Ambre et Elizabeth, le quatuor le plus charmant de tout Poudlard_ »

Commençant à comprendre de qui venait ce mystérieux message, Lily ouvrit la lettre et lut :

« _Chères vous quatre, _

_Nous voudrions pouvoir vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir dans la Forêt. Nous comprenons que vous soyez en colère, mais nous vous supplions de bien vouloir accéder à notre requête. Néanmoins, dans le cas contraire, vous ne nous laisseriez d'autre choix que de nous jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ne pouvant supporter le mépris de vos ravissantes personnes. _

_James, Sirius et Remus, vos humbles serviteurs. »_

Les trois filles éclatèrent de lire à la lecture de ce message, et elles s'empressèrent de répondre aux garçons de ne pas aller se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, « _ce qui nous priverait de si charmants chevaliers servants». _

Le Grand-Duc, légèrement agacé par tous ces allez et retours, retrouva les trois garçons bien plus tard, en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Sirius l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil paniqué au professeur Binns, mais celui-ci semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et débitait toujours ses notes.

Dans un geste audacieux, Sirius décida alors de prendre carrément le message, tandis que l'oiseau se posait tranquillement sur son bureau. James et Remus, un peu ahuris, s'empressèrent ensuite de lui demander à voir le message.

Ils le lurent tous trois en silence, puis poussèrent simultanément d'énormes soupirs de soulagement. L'oiseau, qui les avait observés, crut judicieux de les approuver par un joyeux hululement. Binns n'eut alors d'autre choix que de relever la tête.

- Euh ... Mr. Black ? Fit-il de sa voix chevrotante.

- Oui, professeur ? Répondit Sirius avec aisance.

- Il y a ... il y a un hibou sur votre bureau, balbutia le fantôme.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil surpris au Grand-Duc, comme s'il venait de s'en apercevoir.

- En effet professeur, confirma-t-il d'un air innocent.

La situation dépassait les capacités de résistance de Binns et en plus, il avait déjà perdu 5 précieuses minutes de son cours.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Comme je vous le disais donc, Gwarg le Barbu se révolta contre son voisin, Hirch le gueux ...

Sans doute pour la première fois du temps de Binns, la classe entière fut prise d'un fou rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Mais cette fois, Binns ne haussa même pas un sourcil.

James et Remus félicitèrent Sirius pour cette aventure historique, puis s'attaquèrent à répondre à leurs dulcinées. Ils leur donnèrent rendez-vous le soir-même, dans leur Salle Commune, et si elle s'avérait trop remplie, ils leurs proposaient d'aller dans leur dortoir.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, murmura Remus.

- Vas-y, le poussa James.

- Et bien, notre but c'est de nous faire pardonner, c'est bien ça ? L'idée, ce serait donc de leur faire le grand jeu pour qu'elles oublient à jamais ce ... malentendu, et qu'elles soient définitivement convaincues que nous sommes les mecs les plus géniaux et les plus romantiques du monde.

- Pour l'instant, j'aime bien l'idée, approuva Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. Continue Rem'.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose : on se fait un dortoir impec (pour une fois), on installe une grande table et on leur fait un dîner aux chandelles.

James ne put retenir un petit sifflement d'admiration.

- Faut oser, mais ...

- Moi je suis pour, s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est d'accord, ça marche.

- Ce qui veut dire, ajouta Remus ...

- Oui ?

- C'est la mort, les gars : il faut ranger le dortoir !

Dès la sortie des cours, les trois garçons se rendirent donc dans leur chambre et entreprirent de ranger le désordre ambiant.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut vider autant de papiers de bonbons ?

- En mangeant ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, Sir'.

- La ferme, Potter.

- James, tu vois bien que le cerveau de notre petit toutou est en surcharge, il faut le laisser se calmer.

- La ferme, Lupin.

- T'as raison, Rem', surtout qu'il est très nerveux à l'idée de retrouver sa jolie Kathy.

- Euh ... là, t'as pas grand-chose à dire, Jamesie. Tiens, tu peux déplacer cette chaise, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu peux parler Remus ! Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu en train de regarder Lizzie avec des yeux de merlan frit ? Lola va être super déçue ...

Pour toute réponse, Remus jeta tout un tas de vêtements plus vraiment propres à la tête de Sirius.

- Tu devrais apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions, Lup', on lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert à la bonne page.

- C'est vrai James, tu as tellement mieux réussi à nous cacher tes sentiments pour Lily ...

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Soulève un peu ce tapis, Sirius.

- A vos ordres, ô grand, noble et vénéré chef !

- Ce garçon est stupide parfois ...

- Toi aussi t'as remarqué ?

- Comment il fait pour être dans les meilleurs élèves de l'école ?

- Je sais pas. Il copie sur nous. Ou peut-être qu'il drague tellement les profs qu'ils lui mettent tous Optimal.

- Même Binns ?

- Même Binns, t'as bien vu tout à l'heure.

- La ferme, vous deux.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, la chambre scintillait de mille feux. Au milieu, une table trônait, couverte de plats en or fin. Après une rapide négociation en cuisines, les trois Lions avaient obtenu des Elfes de Maison une partie de la vaisselle du château, et relié leur chambre au système de conjuration des plats, juste pour ce soir-là.

Les trois garçons, fiers de leur œuvre, prirent ensuite tout leur temps pour se doucher et s'habiller. Pour une fois, ils apportèrent un soin particulier à leurs coiffures et leurs robes, et James demanda même discrètement quelques conseils à son meilleur ami, qui se fit un plaisir de le renseigner, surtout quand il parvint à convaincre James de quitter ses lunettes rondes pour une paire de lentilles qu'il conjura après un rapide examen (Sirius avait toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de technologies Moldues).

Puis, à 20 heures précises, ils retrouvèrent les quatre demoiselles dans la Salle Commune. Ils furent heureux de voir qu'elles aussi avaient abandonné leurs uniformes pour des robes plus élégantes.

Heureusement, la Salle était presque vide, tout le monde étant allé dîner dans la Grande Salle. Seuls quelques retardataires, penchés sur des parchemins noirs d'encre, leur tournaient le dos.

Sirius s'avança d'abord et invita galamment Kathy à l'accompagner. Celle-ci sourit, et accepta, bien évidemment. Puis, à la surprise de tout le monde, le beau brun fit de même avec Ambre, et se retrouva finalement avec une fille à chaque bras. James fut touché de son tact : Lily, Kathy et Lizzie ayant chacune leur chevalier servant, Ambre aurait pu se sentir un peu seule pendant la soirée. Et seul Sirius pouvait se permettre d'inviter plus d'une fille.

Remus s'avança ensuite, et Lizzie posa doucement sa main sur le bras du loup-garou. Enfin, James fit un pas timide vers Lily :

- Mademoiselle Evans, auriez-vous l'extrême bonté d'accompagner votre dévoué serviteur jusqu'à la salle que nous vous avons aménagée ?

- Avec plaisir, Jamesie, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

James rougit légèrement en voyant Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil, puis tous trois emmenèrent leurs cavalières dans leur dortoir. En entrant, les filles ne purent retenir une exclamation admirative devant tout le travail que les garçons avaient dû faire pour elles.

- Waoh ! souffla Ambre. C'est magnifique, mais vous n'auriez pas du vous donner autant de mal pour nous ...

- Pff, répondit simplement Sirius, ça ce n'est rien. On vous l'a dit : pour vous, on se jetterait volontiers du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, alors un dîner ... Pas vrai les gars ?

- Tout à fait, acquiescèrent James et Remus.

Chacun s'assit ensuite à côté de celle qu'il avait choisi, et Sirius présida tout naturellement en bout de table, Kathy à sa droite et Ambre à gauche. Le dîner fut délicieux. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de remettre les explications à plus tard, sentant que celles-ci pourraient prendre du temps.

Enfin, quand la dernière goutte de glace à la noix de coco eut disparu des lèvres de Sirius, les trois garçons guidèrent les quatre filles dans un coin de la salle, qu'ils avaient pour l'occasion bourré d'oreillers et de couvertures.

- Bon, débuta Remus, nous savons tous pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici, les filles. Le but de cette soirée sera que, dans deux heures environ, James et Sirius ici présents aient réussi à vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Rogue a été attaqué. Jamesie, à toi l'honneur.

- OK, j'y vais. Bon, alors Sirius et moi, on avait eu envie d'aller faire un tour en forêt et ...

- Sans Remus ? Ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Lizzie. Sympa les copains, vous auriez pu attendre qu'il revienne de l'Infirmerie quand même !

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez y faire ? Demanda Lily, plus curieuse.

James et Sirius, mal à l'aise, jetèrent un coup d'œil à Remus. Allait-il accepter de leur révéler sa condition de loup-garou ? Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'en avoir envie, surtout maintenant que Lizzie lui était enfin revenue ; pour rien au monde il n'aurait supporté de la perdre à nouveau. Finalement, ce fut lui qui répondit :

-Ils venaient y faire quelque chose qui me concerne de très près mais, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préférerais ne pas vous en parler ce soir. Je ne crois pas y être encore prêt.

Les filles eurent l'air un peu déçues, mais respectèrent le choix de Remus. Sirius poursuivit :

- De toute façon, tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir, c'est que nous étions dans la Forêt. Maintenant James, ajouta-t-il avec un regard éloquent, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on leur dise l'autre chose qu'elles devraient savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ... ? Ah, oui, je vois. Euh ... je ne sais pas.

James hésita jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard vert et envoûtant de Lily, assise tout près de lui.

- Bon, fais comme tu le sens, Sir'.

- Merci, je n'aurais pas voulu que ces demoiselles n'apprennent rien d'intéressant ce soir.

Alors voilà, Jamesie et moi, on est... on est des Animagi.

- Non ???!! s'exclama Kathy. C'est pas vrai !!

- Mais c'est impossible, fit Ambre, c'est d'un niveau bien plus élevé que le nôtre !

- Vous ? Des Animagi ? Balbutia Lizzie. Pas étonnant que le cours de Mac Gonagall ne vous intéresse pas !

- En quoi est-ce que vous vous transformez ? Demanda doucement Lily.

James sourit devant leurs réactions, et ne répondit qu'à Lily.

- Sirius se change en chien et moi en cerf.

- Quelle classe ! Fit Ambre.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta Sirius.

Lily ne dit plus rien mais jeta un coup d'œil plein d'admiration à James, appréciant l'absence tant attendue de ses lunettes.

Après cette mémorable révélation, dont les filles jurèrent de ne faire part à personne, Sirius raconta la suite de la fameuse nuit, fréquemment arrêté par James pour l'empêcher de passer une demi-heure à maudire Rogue. À la fin du récit, il y eut un grand silence, les quatre filles étant trop impressionnées pour dire le moindre mot.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Dumblie, finit par murmurer Ambre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Soudain, Remus regarda sa montre, l'air stupéfié.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus, demanda Lizzie ?

- Devinez l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne sais pas ... répondit James. Quelque part aux alentours de minuit, une heure peut-être.

- Perdu ! Il est trois heures et demie les enfants.

- Quoi ?

- Promis.

- Eh ! Il a raison en plus !

- Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais aussi fatiguée ... soupira Kathy.

- Moi aussi. Je n'ai même plus la force de me lever, ajouta Ambre.

- C'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici, proposa Sirius.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Lily.

- Tout bien réfléchi, intervint Lizzie, qui dormait déjà sur l'épaule de Remus, aux anges, je n'ai rien contre.

- Moi non plus, s'empressa d'ajouter James.

- On se demande pourquoi, murmura Sirius, suffisamment fort pour que Lily l'entende. Celle-ci rougit mais ne dit rien.

- Bon allez, c'est décidé, trancha Kathy. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Ajouta la jeune fille en s'écroulant sur un oreiller.

Tous l'imitèrent, négligeant pour une fois leurs lits. James, Remus et Sirius firent de très beaux rêves cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une petite main posée sur son torse, ce qui souleva un certain nombre de questions dans son esprit embrumé. La main en question appartenait à une certaine demoiselle nommée Kathy, qui choisit ce moment d'intense réflexion pour se réveiller. Elle bailla, puis, étant sans doute plus rapide que Sirius Black le matin (ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile, à vrai dire), elle lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Bien dormi ?

- Euh, oui, oui... répondit le jeune homme qui avait enfin réussi à faire le lien entre la soirée de la veille et le fait qu'il se réveille avec la fille de ses rêves dans les bras... Réveil fort agréable, d'ailleurs.

Regardant Kathy, Sirius vit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres délicates. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui la rendait si heureuse, et se prit lui-même à sourire. Le tableau qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux était tout simplement... adorable.

Remus, allongé sur une pile de coussins, tenait Lizzie étroitement serrée contre lui. _Instinct protecteur_, pensa aussitôt son ami. A leur gauche, James était adossé à son lit, et sa main était posée sur les cheveux de Lily, qui dormait la tête posée sur les genoux de l'heureux Gryffondor. La chaîne se terminait avec le bras de Lily qui était passé autour des épaules d'Ambre...

- Il va falloir les réveiller, chuchota Sirius.

- Pas la peine, on est samedi, on a pas cours ce matin.

- Oui, mais on doit avoir rendu nos lettres de motivation avant ce soir à Mac Gonagall, et je n'ai même pas commencé.

Kathy plaqua une main sur sa bouche, elle avait apparemment complètement oublié ce détail. Il est vrai qu'avec les événements de cette semaine, personne n'y avait plus pensé.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Maraudeurs au grand complet était attablés dans la salle Commune, essayant pour la vingtième fois de faire une lettre correcte.

- On ne sait même pas ce qu'il faut mettre, protesta Sirius.

- Ben, c'est une lettre de motivation, alors déjà tu dois dire qu'est-ce qui te motive dans l'idée de ce voyage en France, conseilla Remus.

- Les Françaises ? Proposa le Don Juan local.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa propre lettre. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant passer.... _Le groupe des filles au grand complet_, pensa James. _D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à leur trouver un nom... On en parlera plus tard..._

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, bien dormi ? Dit-il en guise d'accueil.

- Très bien, et vous ? répondit Lily en riant.

- On ne peut mieux, surenchérit Sirius.

- Alors, ces lettres, ça avance ? Demanda Ambre.

- Malheureusement... non, avoua piteusement Sirius. Je crois que les filles sont plus douées pour ce genre de choses, acheva-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

Poussant un petit soupir devant une remarque aussi subtile, Kathy conclut l'échange :

- D'accord, on va vous aider...

* * *

- « Découvrir la culture magique française », Monsieur Black ? Le professeur Mac Gonagall haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Sirius était dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor, où il était venu lui remettre sa lettre.

- Oui... Sirius déglutit difficilement.

Cet argument était l'idée de Kathy. Cela lui avait semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il devait la défendre, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation.

_Ressaisis-toi, tu sais comment parler aux filles, d'habitude, non ?_ Sirius Black, chouchou de ces dames, se redressa sur son siège, adressa un sourire charmeur au professeur de Métamorphose et reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

- Oui, je pense qu'il est important de découvrir comment la magie est perçue dans les autres pays, les domaines qu'ils développent par rapport à nous... Ici en Angleterre, nous sommes très forts en DCFM... euh, en Défense Contre les Force du Mal...

- J'avais compris, Mr Black, merci.

Sirius rougit et continua

-... mais là-bas, il me semble que les Enchantements sont leur spécialité, Cela me permettrait aussi d'accroître mes connaissances dans cette matière, cela peut être important pour savoir si je veux exercer un métier qui a un rapport avec les Enchantements.

- Très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Le professeur Simbel vous parlera des épreuves éliminatoires lundi. Il me semble que vous avez cours de DCFM lundi matin, non ?

-Oui, Professeur, acquiesça Sirius, souriant légèrement au mot « DCFM », abréviation qui paraissait étrange dans la bouche d'une femme comme Mac Gonagall.

Sans cacher son soulagement, le jeune Gryffondor sortit du bureau du professeur pour retrouver ses amis au grand complet qui l'attendaient. Il était en effet le dernier à avoir eu cet entretien.

- Alors ? Demanda Remus dès que son ami eut passé la porte.

- Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, commença Sirius en se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je pense que j'ai assez bien défendu ma cause.

- On s'en est pas trop mal sorti, en fin de compte, résuma Lily.

- Oui, et je suis contente qu'elle m'ait dit que même si je n'étudiais pas des matières « principales », cela ne changeait rien pour la sélection, ajouta Lizzie.

- Par contre, j'ai intérêt à faire bonne impression sur Hewett cette semaine, compléta Ambre. Apparemment, elle n'a pas l'impression que ses cours me passionnent.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ce sont des sorciers de l'extérieur qui nous font passer les épreuves, dit James

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent tous les autres à l'unisson

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis télépathe, tu ne le savais pas, Remus ? Non, j'ai demandé à MacGonagall. Ce sont des sorciers du Ministère ou des Aurors qui nous feront passer les tests. Comme ça, ils n'auront pas d'a priori sur nous. Mais bon, je pense que ce cher Simbel nous expliquera tout ça lundi.

- Le _professeur_ Simbel, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Mr Potter, dit une voix devant eux.

James releva les yeux, et, à son grand désarroi, vit le _professeur_ Simbel qui se tenait devant eux, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tout à leur discussion, les jeunes ne l'avaient pas vu apparaître au détour du couloir.

Pourtant, Remus aurait dû le voir, sa vue était très développée, et, même s'il ne se situait pas dans son champ direct de vision, la présence de l'homme n'aurait pas dû lui échapper. Le loup-garou mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue due à la pleine lune encore récente, et prêta attention à la conversation :

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ... je ne vous avais pas vu venir.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous devriez faire attention, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il existe bien des moyens de _passer inaperçu_, et un autre professeur pourrait être moins clément. Bonne journée, jeunes gens, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner, soulevant sur son passage des soupirs d'extase de la part de toutes les filles présentes dans le couloir.

Les mots du professeur avaient rappelé aux garçons un certain évènement funeste des jours précédents, qui avait entraîné la suite de tous leurs malheurs... Les trois garçons se regardèrent un instant, chacun devinant les pensées de l'autre.

- La Cape d'Invisibilité... murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson

- Hum, hum, les interrompit Lily. Je crois que ça mérite une petite... explication ?

Forts de leur expérience, les garçons ne purent refuser, et entraînèrent les filles dehors, pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, tout leur raconter... Ils ne virent pas le sourire satisfait qui éclaira le visage d'un certain professeur de DCFM, qui, caché derrière un pilier, avait tout écouté...

**Et voilà c'est fini, encore désolées de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais ... il va falloir vous y faire, on est désolées.**

**Trompette :** Coucou mon idole ! Tu as de la chance, je te réponds en personne ! Snape est un perso plein de surprises, tu devrais le savoir depuis qu'on en parle toutes les deux, lol... Pour ce qui est de bien écrire, je dirais que ça n'a d'égal que mon talent de dessinatrice... et je t'interdis de rire en lisant cette phrase ! Les intrigues amoureuses n'ont rien à envier à la réalité, ce n'est pas nous qui dirons le contraire... Quant à qui a volé la Cape... des indices dans ce chapitre ! Voilà, en tout cas, merci beaucoup de nous accorder un peu de temps ! Bisous. Vici Black.

**Sadesirius :** je crois que ton vœux a été exaucé, je me trompe ? En tout cas, merci de reviewer à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout une longue review comme celle-là ! T'as même le droit de te déchaîner sur ce chapitre aussi, même si on est très cruelles de vous faire attendre comme ça à chaque fois.

**Shetane :** Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue ! Merci de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Céleste :** waaah, digne de fred et george, tu dis ? ça c'est un compliment appréciable ! En effet, nous sommes très cruelles, mais je crois kon a prévu une certaine marge de clémence quelque part dans dans nos esprits brumeux. On est désolée pour le retard du chapitre, mais c'est assez compliqué quand d'une part on est deux et d'autre part on essaie vraiment de vous faire très plaisir, alors ...

**HB :** Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé. Même si j'ai mal aux pieds.


	6. And the winner is

**Note des auteurs : **scoop ! Contrairement à ce que tous croyaient, Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss n'est pas mort ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'on n'a pas arrêté d'écrire. Mais si nous n'avons rien posté depuis environ cinq mois, c'est parce que nous en avons toutes les deux été empêchées par les trois diables : le diable du surmenage, le diable des autres fics persos, et surtout le diable de la panne d'inspiration (merci Brecht). Du coup, ce début de chapitre cinq est resté longtemps en chantier dans nos ordinateurs respectifs, jusqu'à ce que l'on décide de vous le poster quand même, tant pis si ce n'est qu'un début. La suite viendra peut-être un jour, tout dépend de nos emplois du temps et de nos cerveaux, autrement dit c'est très aléatoire. Mais on espère tout de même que vous serez heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de cette fic que vous avez l'air d'apprécier (au passage, un grand merci à nos reviewers).

À bientôt, peut-être pour la suite !

**Note de l'autre auteur :** C'est moi, l'autre auteur (nan… sans blague ?)… Voilà, juste pour vous dire que c'est aussi un peu de ma faute si on poste si tard mais promis, mes partiels sont finis dans un mois, on s'occupera mieux de cette fic...

Et on tenait aussi à préciser que si vous voulez emprunter le titre de notre fic et/ou nos persos, et bah… demandez ! Il me semble que c'est la moindre des politesses… Allez, petite formalité avant de poster : les…

**Titre : **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

**Auteur : **Ssiiiiirriiiuuuuusss !

**Disclaimer : **tout est à J.K.R., rien n'est à nous, sauf ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R., C'est-à-dire ce que vous n'avez jamais vu dans les livres ou dans les films de HP.

**Spoiler : **Tome 4, avec quelques allusions au tome 5

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic, Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mentionné. Il existe (malheureusement), mais il ne sert à rien.

**Chapitre 5 : **

Les trois Maraudeurs attendaient en silence que les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrent sur le stade, dont ils entendaient déjà les clameurs assourdissantes. La tension nerveuse des sept joueurs était presque palpable et même Sirius, sa batte en ébène à la main, ne parvenait à trouver quoi que ce soit pour détendre l'atmosphère. Seul Remus avait l'air presque aussi serein que d'habitude, mais le loup-garou avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions.

Enfin, les lourds panneaux de chênes s'écartèrent, alors qu'Alan Troy, le Serdaigle qui commentait tous les matchs, annonçait les joueurs de Gryffondor :

― Et voici maintenant les redoutables Lions qui s'avancent sur le terrain, les Lions qui, je le rappelle, ont _encore_ remporté la Coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici trouve ça lassant, alors : ALLEZ LES POUFSOUFFLES ! ON CROIT EN VOUS !

― Troy … fit la voix sévère de Mac Gonagall, alors que des huées s'élevaient depuis les gradins rouges et or, et des applaudissements dans le reste du stade.

― Excusez-moi, Professeur ; pour revenir au match, les deux équipes sont maintenant face à face. Les capitaines se serrent la main … Les joueurs se mettent en place … Attention … Madame Bibine donne un coup de sifflet : c'est parti !  
Les voilà tous dans le ciel à présent, et la balle est à Poufsouffle. Eidos passe le Souaffle à Sergei, qui l'envoie à Gansburg. Gansburg s'avance vers les buts, mais un Cognard envoyé par Black lui bloque le passage. Gansburg repasse la balle à Eidos, qui est démarqué. Eidos fonce tout droit vers les buts … ALLEZ !  
Non ! Lupin rattrape le Souaffle in extremis et l'envoie à Eliot. Mais Richardson, Batteur de Poufsouffle, lance un Cognard sur Eliot, qui lâche le Souaffle. Malheureusement, c'est un coup raté pour Richardson : Wilson, Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, récupère le Souaffle avant Sergei, de Poufsouffle.  
On ne remarque pour l'instant aucun mouvement du côté des Attrapeurs, Hopkins et Potter.  
En revanche, Wilson, Eliot et Butler, les trois Poursuiveurs rouge et or, semblent tenter une attaque en faucon. Il n'y aucun défenseur devant les buts de Poufsouffle. Wilson s'apprête à lancer vers la droite, où se précipite Golding, mais passe à Butler qui MARQUE ! 10 A ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius et James vinrent féliciter Samuel Butler pour son but et Remus pour son superbe arrêt, avant de repartir plus en hauteur.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, le score était parvenu à 80-30 pour Gryffondor. L'écart était appréciable, mais pas suffisant pour que les joueurs se reposent sur leurs lauriers, comme le fit remarquer Alan Troy.

― Il y a maintenant 50 points d'écarts, mais Poufsouffle peut encore se ressaisir, reprit le Serdaigle. Je rappelle aux incultes que la capture du Vif d'Or rapporte 150 points d'un coup.  
Attention, le Souaffle vient d'être remis en jeu ! Sergei l'attrape sous le nez de Wilson et avance vers les buts… Passe à Eidos, mais voilà Butler qui fonce sur lui !! Eidos envoie le Souaffle à Gansburg, Gansburg accélère vers le but de gau… mais voilà Lupin qui surgit devant lui ! Gansburg lance tout de même la balle, mais Lupin est déjà dessus … NON !! Un Cognard venu de nulle part vient de s'écraser sur le nez de Remus Lupin, et Gansburg marque ! 80-40 pour Pouf …

La voix du commentateur, pourtant magiquement amplifiée, fut soudain couverte par le hurlement d'horreur qui jaillit des Gradins de Gryffondor : Remus, probablement assommé par le Cognard, venait de glisser de son balai et tombait, tombait, tombait …

― NON ! hurla Sirius, devenu subitement pâle comme la mort.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il fondit vers le corps de son ami et parvint, 2 mètres seulement au-dessus du sol, à le rattraper. Un grand silence s'abattit aussi vite que le cri était venu. Tout Poudlard, subjugué, regardait sans comprendre le corps de Remus Lupin qui, au lieu de s'être changé en une vague bouillie gisait, évanoui mais entier, sur le terrain où Sirius Black venait de le déposer doucement. Un à un, tous les joueurs se posèrent pour les rejoindre, James le premier, et ils restèrent un moment debout, en cercle autour de Remus et Sirius.

Finalement, Madame Bibine parvint à se frayer un passage entre les joueurs et se pencha sur Remus. _« Enervatum »_ murmura la sorcière pour ranimer le Gryffondor, qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Tous se sentirent alors immensément soulagés, le loup-garou ayant frôlé la mort de très près cette fois-là.

― Ça va Lupin ? demanda Mme Bibine. Comment vous sentez-vous, mon garçon ?

― Euh … plutôt bien Madame, en dehors de mon nez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis tombé de 30 mètres de haut, je devrais être mort !

― Heureusement vous ne l'êtes pas, répondit la sorcière et soignant d'un coup de baguette la blessure sanglante qui recouvrait une bonne partie du visage de Remus. Et vous pouvez remercier votre ami, Mr Black, sans qui vous auriez probablement rejoint l'autre monde dès aujourd'hui.

― Quoi ? fit Remus en se tournant vers Sirius, qui rougit, mais à cet instant le stade tout entier éclata enfin de joie devant l'acte héroïque de Sirius, qui avait permis de sauver un garçon que tout Poudlard aimait pour sa gentillesse naturelle. James se jeta sur ses deux amis («Ne nous refait JAMAIS ce coup-là Rem' !»), tandis que Richardson, le batteur qui avait envoyé le Cognard meurtrier, se confondait en excuses désolées.

Au bout de quelques instants de confusion générale, Remus étonna tout le monde en annonçant qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de reprendre le match. Les joueurs remontèrent alors dans les airs, et le Souaffle fut remis en jeu. Pendant une brève minute, les Poursuiveurs eurent du mal à retrouver leur concentration, mais ensuite ce fut comme si le match n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Les Gryffondors, galvanisés par l'aventure, et surtout peu désireux de remettre leur Gardien en danger, mirent toute leur puissance dans l'attaque, si bien que le score fut bientôt de 180 à 40.

C'est alors qu'Alan Troy annonça le début de la fin du match :

― Gryffondor mène donc à présent très largement, il semble presque impossible que Poufsouffle puisse rattraper son retard, à moins de capturer le Vif rapidement. Le Souaffle est remis en jeu : Eidos passe à Sergei qui … s'arrête, la balle sous le bras, et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Chers spectateurs, voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous : les Attrapeurs ont repéré le Vif d'Or ! Oui, le voilà, il scintille près des buts de Poufsouffle ! Tous les joueurs sont maintenant en arrêt devant le spectacle unique et magnifique qu'est la course finale des Attrapeurs. Qui va l'emporter ? Il semble que Hopkins soit plus près que Potter, malgré toute la bonne volonté du Gryffondor, je crois que Poufsouffle est en train de remonter vers la victoire !  
Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Le Vif vient de remarquer l'attention qu'on lui portait, et le voilà qui s'évade à nouveau. Je crois qu'il est parti vers les gradins de Serpentard, oui c'est bien cela. Du coup, Potter va peut-être rattraper son retard … Il lance toute la puissance de son balai, mais Hopkins a vu lui aussi le changement de direction du Vif … Les voilà qui plongent tous les trois, puis qui remontent en chandelle ! Quel match, vraiment ! Le Vif s'élève et repart à l'horizontale, Potter se rapproche dangereusement … Non ! Hopkins a trop d'avance, le voilà qui tend le bras … ALLEZ POUFSOUFFLE !!

Vlan ! Sirius, le bras encore levé, regarda partir le Cognard, leur dernière chance. Une seconde plus tard, la balle de fer écrasa les doigts tendus de l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles, qui fut obligé de faire un tonneau pour retrouver l'équilibre, tandis que James enfermait la petite balle d'or dans sa main crispée.

Un hurlement d'allégresse retentit chez les Gryffondors qui avaient cru voir venir le pire : perdre leur premier match depuis deux ans. Revenus au sol, tous les Lions se jetèrent sur Sirius pour le féliciter de son coup d'éclat et sur James pour son adresse. Pour la première fois, ce fut un Batteur qui eut droit au titre d'Homme du Match, un titre oublié depuis longtemps car toujours assimilé à celui d'Attrapeur-vedette.

La capture du Vif d'Or ne fit que confirmer la signature de l'arrêt de mort de Poufsouffle, qui démarra la saison de Quidditch avec un sympathique retard de 290 points.

Ce soir-là, la tour de Gryffondor fêta longtemps le triomphe du jeune Mr Black, le sauvetage de leur Gardien préféré (dans les bras duquel une Lizzie encore tremblante et en larmes se jeta dès la fin du match), et l'énième victoire de leur géniale équipe.

Le lendemain était un dimanche, le 30 octobre très précisément. Les Maraudeurs émergèrent en zombies aux alentours de midi, et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bains. Après avoir pris leur douche, ils se sentirent nettement plus frais, et s'empressèrent d'aller retrouver leurs Lionnes. Celles-ci étaient toutes les quatre dans la Salle Commune, Lily bavardait avec Ambre tandis que Kathy et Lizzie disputaient une partie d'échecs acharnée.

― Je t'aurai … marmonnait la blonde à chaque fois que Lizzie augmentait son avance en lui prenant un pion.

― Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! firent les trois garçons.

― Bonjour ! répondirent Lizzie, Ambre et Lily, tandis que Kathy n'émit qu'un étrange grognement.

― Je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu te transformais en chienne … murmura Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui pour toute réponse fit semblant de vouloir le mordre.

Le jeune homme rit et rejoignit James et Remus, qui s'étaient assis sur un canapé entre Ambre et Lily.

― Sirius, tu ne vois pas qu'on est beaucoup trop serrés, là ? demanda James alors que le beau brun s'affalait au milieu d'eux.

― Je ne vois pas où est le problème mon petit Jamesie, fit Sirius en adressant un regard charmeur à Ambre.

Il retrouva son sérieux en croisant les yeux soudain noirs du petit Jamesie en question.

― D'accord, reprit-il alors en se levant. Mais je n'aime pas être assis tout seul.

― Je viens te sauver ! s'exclama alors Lizzie, qui abandonna alors sa partie d'échecs pour entraîner Sirius vers un autre fauteuil et s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

― C'est gentil, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais changer de place avec la personne en face de nous qui est en train de devenir verte de jalousie.

Les joues de Remus prirent une adorable couleur coquelicot, mais le jeune homme n'alla pas occuper la place que lui proposait Sirius, car Lily venait de lui poser une question à propos du match de la veille, et il s'ensuivit une conversation enflammée sur Remus, le Quidditch, Poudlard et la vie en général.

Un cri de victoire jaillit soudain à l'autre bout de la salle, et tous tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Kathy sauter de joie devant un petit tas de pions d'échecs.

― J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !!

― Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ma princesse ? demanda Sirius.

― La partie d'échec !!

― Euh … fit Lizzie, interloquée. Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté de jouer ?

― Toi peut-être, mais pas moi !! jubila Kathy.

― Mais … t'as complètement triché !? s'étonna Lizzie en se levant pour examiner le plateau de jeu.

― Pas du tout, s'offusqua Kathy, j'ai joué à ta place, c'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es aussi nulle !

― Cette fille est folle … qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ?

― La marier à Sirius ? proposa James.

― Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ajouta Remus en sifflotant discrètement.

Etrangement, la jolie Kathy se calma subitement et Sirius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sans rien dire. Tous éclatèrent de rire devant cette réaction plus que révélatrice. Mais Sirius détourna la conversation en prétextant un appétit horriblement insatisfait, et les Maraudeurs quittèrent donc la Salle Commune pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils faisaient partie des derniers levés, et la Grande Salle était presque vide quand ils y débarquèrent. Parmi les autres retardataires, on pouvait remarquer Will Knight, un Serpentard de 6ème année appartenant à la classe infime des « fréquentables », et Lola Cambridge, seule à la table des Serdaigles.

― Ooooh, chuchota Sirius, Remus, tu vois qui est là ?

Remus rougit fortement et s'assit de façon à tourner le dos à la jeune fille.

― Tu es beaucoup trop timide pour ton propre bien, Rem', critiqua James. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais te caser sans nous. Eh, Lola ! appela ensuite le Maraudeur.

La jolie Serdaigle leva la tête, intriguée.

― Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? demanda le Maraudeur.

Lola accepta d'un signe de tête et se leva, pour s'installer à la dernière place libre du quatuor, qui était bien évidemment celle à côté de Remus.

― Bonjour les garçons, fit-elle de sa voix douce. C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée.

― Notre devise est de ne jamais laisser une demoiselle en détresse, se justifia théâtralement Sirius.

― Et aussi de ne jamais laisser un Serpentard en paix, compléta Remus.

**A suivre…**

Ban bah, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore inscrits à notre fan-club et à qui ce chapitre a donné envie de la faire (oui, je rêve, lol)… cliquez sur le petit bouton « Go »… Merci !

**RAR :**

**shetane: ** Que de compliments!… merci bcp, vraiment… et c'est vrai que les Maraudeurs sont vraiment… parfaits ! Bisous.

**Cc johnson :** Merci, merci et merci recompte Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca nous fait presque culpabiliser d'avoir posté si tard… J'espère que ce p'tit bout de chapitre te fera patienter en attente de mieux ! Bisous.

**Nonora :** Bon, les reviewers, arrêtez de nous envoyer des fleurs… nan, en fait, arrêtez pas, lol… Contente que notre vision des choses te plaise, et pour ce qui est de Simbel… j'ai bien peur que tu ne le sache pas très « vite », mais le suspense n'en sera que plus grand… Bisous.

**Zoé 2 :** Coucou ma p'tite Zoé ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, c triste… sniff…. Oui, je sais que les RAR ne sont pas l'endroit pour les messages personnels… Bon bah en réponse à tes multiples reviews… ah oui, la deuxième auteur, c moi, Victoire… lol… C mignon de nous soutenir comme ça et puis… ne dépéris pas trop, au cas où le prochaine chapitre arriverait avant 6 mois… ; ) Et pour la rancune éternelle, je crois que c'est un peu tard… Bisous bisous.

**MLT :** Ah la la… les lecteurs qui mettent 50000 reviews, ça nous facilite pas la tâche… lol , mais non, on se plaint pas… Alors, reprenons du début : On abuse de la patience de nos fans, c'est vrai mais nos profs abusent de notre temps, donc… (si tu veux , mes horaires c'est 8h-22h donc voilà…) . Le p'tit mot perso pour Stridou, c'est mort, vu que c moi qui répond, donc… Et puis depuis le temps… oui, je m'enfonce toute seule, lol…

Oui, on rêve toutes d'un dîner aux chandelles et d'un réveil dans les bras de Maraudeurs, et pour finir… REMUS ! (il n'y a rien à ajouter à ça ;..) Bisous.

**Léoline :** merci de nous lire et j'espère qu'on va continuer à te faire aimer les Maraudeurs… Bisous.

**Céleste :** Merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir même s'il est nettement… moins long (dsl !). Bisous.

**Elizabeth Tur****ner :** Euh… Voldie ? C'est qui lui ? lol… Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne laisse pas les Forces du Mal de côté, seulement on veut bien planter le décor et puis on a du mal à mettre du désordre dans ce tableau si… idyllique… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir… On a eu un petit aperçu avec Rogue, non ? Alors tout ça ne va certainement pas en rester là… Bisous.

**MaamLily :** On se dépêche… ouais, si on veut, lol ... Merci pour tes encouragements et promis, on ne vous laissera plus en plan si longtemps.. Bisous.

**Trompette :** Alors, on se met à la critique littéraire ? lol… Nan, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui lit « vraiment »… alors…

D'abord, je pense que tu peux céder à la tentation de lire les chapitres au fur et à mesure, vu la cadence… dsl, dsl, mea culpa…

Pour la fille « en trop », la « symétrie » va vite revenir, parce que… nan, tu verras bien, gniark, gnirak…

Pourquoi y a que 3 personnes dans les dortoirs ? Je sais pas, je pense que le Choipeau envoie les gens dans les maisons selon leurs affinités, donc il doit bien y avoir des déséquilibres parfois… Par exemple, il aurait pas mis Rogue à Gryffondor juste pour compléter… tu vois ?

Du romantisme… oui, il me semble qu'il y en a un peu, quand même, et puis ils ont quoi… 16-17 ans ? C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve… J'en connais de plus vieux qui… oui, tu as raison, passons, lol…

Il faut se méfier quand on sort ac ses meilleurs amis ? No comment… : ( Et puis je te rappelle que Remus hésite quand même entre deux… on fait tout pour faire original et tu critiques… lol)

Pour ce qui est d'aller jusqu'à la fin, « don't worry » , mais quand… seul l'avenir nous le dira… Ouvre ton troisième œil, comme dirait Trelawney… oui, je suis fatiguée…

-…/../…/- - -/ . . - / … /

**Elfywara :** Curieux, comme pseudo… mais plutôt joli, ça vient d'où ? Pour le cauchemar… je ne sais pas ce qui viendra mais en tout cas c'est le début d'un rapprochement Lily/James, c'est déjà ça… En tout cas, c'est une bonne idée de nous mettre dans ta « AAL » (et gentil aussi) parce que comme ça… tu n'auras pas manqué ce nouveau chapitre ! Bisous.

**Melimelusine :** Et merci ! Bisous.


	7. Note aux lecteurs

**Vici :** Coucou les gens ! Bon alors, on est désolées, non ce n'est pas un chapitre, et oui on est des sadiques-méchantes-pas-belles qui devraient avoir honte…

**Lily :** Allez, courage, dis-leur…

**Vici :** Euh… en fait j'ai pas envie.

**Lily :** T'es vraiment une gamine !

_Vici lui tire la langue. Lily boude._

**Les lecteurs** Euh… on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi on est en train de lire cette note, là

**Vici :** Pfff… ok. Bon, alors pour tout vous dire, Lily entre cette année en Terminale et moi je recommence une première année de médecine donc.. On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fics. En plus on a chacune deux autres fics en cours qu'on aimerait bien avancer donc… On va laisser tomber celle-ci quelques temps. Pas trop longtemps, mes concours sont en avril et le bac en mai si je me souviens bien, donc dans…9 mois on est de retour ! J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop, de toute façon c'est mieux de le savoir que d'attendre en vain, non ?

_Lily donne un coup de coude à Vici._

**Lily :** Euh… je crois qu'ils sont pas contents, là, regarde celui là-bas avec une hache…

**Vici :** Ok, euh… on fuit. A bientôt !


End file.
